


Savin' Me

by Riain



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riain/pseuds/Riain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While scavenging cars and hunting Daryl and Rick run into a lone female survivor outside Atlanta. Do they take her with them or make her fend for her own? She's more than capable with a bow. Set in Season 3, stick it anywhere as it's AU. My first TWD piece, so please be gentle! Smut/Dixon mouth/Language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heated Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I Probably should explain things a little better as to why Hershel is dead. I have read the *entire* 118 graphic novels that are currently available, and they are a bit different from the TV series. Almost different to the point that they are a totally separate entity on their own. I would suggest reading those while you watch the series, as things will make a bit more sense. In this story I sort of intermix the graphic novels, TV series and throw in a dash of my own creativity as well. So I apologize now if you don’t see some of your favorite characters pop up in this story, as they are either dead in the graphic novels, or I just don’t care for that character.

The hot Georgia sun beat down on the back of Caitlin Cleary’s tan uniform tee shirt. She could feel the sweat staring to build in her hairline underneath the tight regulation bun. Hell had rained down; people everywhere were getting bitten by monstrosities called zombies. The number of dead walking was rising astronomically. Caitlin popped the hood latch on her truck, checking to make sure her fluids were in good shape. The highway in front of her was a massive wreck of abandoned cars, ripe for the pickings of whatever supplies that were in them.

            Caitlin dropped the hood of the truck, grabbed her first responder knife, her compound bow and slung a sea bag over her shoulders to fill with whatever she could find. If there was a cache of supplies big enough, it would be ideal to set them aside and drive the truck over to it. The hunting trip in Florida proved useful before the shit hit the fan; there was almost fifty pounds of deer jerky in the storage locker built into the bed of the truck. Caitlin had been working at the Navy Hospital in Jacksonville, FL, as a Corpsman. Naval Hospital Jacksonville held out for almost three months before the generators burnt out. Caitlin’s commanding officer relieved her to return to her original command in Norfolk, VA. Caitlin packed her truck and headed north, hoping beyond hope that her home; and her father were still there waiting for her.

Almost two weeks on the road, camping in the back of the truck was getting old. That year Caitlin spent in the sands of Iraq helped her prepare for this hot, sticky mess. Water was crucial, whenever Caitlin came across a natural water supply; she topped off the water tank under the toolbox in the truck, treated it to make it drinkable and moved on. Caitlin sided up to a heavily weighted down Ford Bronco, dropping the back tailgate, as she scanned the area around her listening for anything. The walkers were an easy kill; they moved slow, an arrow or knife through the head stopped them dead. After what she had seen in the war, these things didn’t frighten her one bit.

            Assured that nothing was going to attack her, Caitlin started digging through the supplies in the truck. Intact case of bottled water, two five gallon gas cans, some MRE’s, blankets, all worth taking. She set them outside the truck for pick up later, and moved onto the next car. Caitlin was filling her sea bag with odds and end supplies from the car, not paying attention to what was going on outside the car. As she went to toss the bag over her shoulders to head back to the truck, Caitlin heard the unmistakable whistle of an arrow cutting the air. She dropped into a crouch, glancing right and left. To her left a walker dropped with a sickening thud, face planting into the pavement. Caitlin saw the direction of the arrow in the walker’s skull, then peeking over the top of the car in front of her. A tall, scruffy dark haired man walked out from the tree line, a cross bow pointed at her, arrow ready to fly.

“Darlin’ you shouldn’t be out here by yer self. Those things mean business.” He walked towards Caitlin, taking in the uniform, the weapons, the clean cut look to her. He also took notice of the knife in her hand, gripped like someone who knew how to use it. Caitlin snickered at his accent; this guy was all southern backwoods redneck. She tipped her chin up, putting her knife back in its sheath on her belt, shucking into the sea bag. The guy continued walking towards her, stopping two feet away.       

“Where’s home? Ya shouldn’t be out here alone, alls I’m saying.” His blue eyes pierced right through Caitlin’s emerald green eyes.  “I’m just passing through trying to get home. That’s all. I’m no threat to you.” Caitlin didn’t try to hide her accent; she was too tired to care anymore.

“Darlin’ by the sound of that accent, you are far far from home. Military are ya?” The guy cracked a smile at Caitlin as he shifted the bow onto his back. “Yeah I’m Navy. Combat Medic. And no I’m not as far from home as you think.” The guy’s brows popped up at the words “combat medic” and his stance eased. He whistled over his shoulder, an older man came out from the brush, walking towards them. Caitlin tensed up; two of them verses her, that wasn’t good odds.

The other man extended his hand, “I’m Rick Grimes. The gentleman here with the bow is Daryl Dixon. We’re just like you, trying to find somewhere safe to stay and stay alive. Maybe we can help each other out?”

“Girl says she’s a combat medic Rick, we could use someone like her to keep us moving. Looks like she’s pretty resourceful. She’s trying to make her way home, and by the sound of her voice she’s far from home.” Daryl kept his eye on Caitlin, watching her every move.

Caitlin shook Rick’s hand; “Caitlin Cleary. Combat Medic that I am; resourceful always. Will I help you? Now that depends on your price. I’m just trying to get home and home isn’t as far as you think. I speak the brogue still, but I live in Virginia Beach, VA. I’m just trying to get home to my house and my dad. Nothing more, nothing less.” Caitlin didn’t mince words, she never was one to paint pretty pictures.

Rick’s eyes popped open, wondering how a woman who was straight from Ireland ended up in Georgia. They could make use of her talents with Hershel passed on, it wouldn’t hurt having someone to care for their group, even if for a little while. Everything in this world came at a price, but what would Rick pay for Caitlin’s help? At this point with Judith and Carl out there, no cost was too high.

Rick took a deep breath before laying out his request to Caitlin, hoping beyond hope that there was a soft spot in her heart for people in their situation. It would benefit her to come with them, safety in numbers was by far the best way to get along in this post apocalyptic hell. The benefits definitely outweighed the risks at this point in both parties interest.

 

“Well, our doctor was killed in an attack a few months back before we fled the prison we had. We have children with us, a baby girl, Judith, she’s couple of months old. My son, Carl, he’s eight. We have people hurt that could use some professional medical care if you would be willing to help us. We would be willing to let you stay on with us, as long as you pull your own weight as well. There’s safety in numbers if you haven’t noticed.” Rick hoped that would be enough reasoning to get Caitlin to sign on with them. If not, she would be free to continue on towards Virginia.

Caitlin listened to Rick’s reasoning, thinking she couldn’t say no to children. They were helpless in this world, and her refusing to help them would be against everything she was taught, and the oath she lived by. Caitlin took a deep breath, blowing it out easy. “Look, my truck is about a half mile back. You help me scavenge these vehicles and load up the back of my truck for your camp and myself, I will come with you to help. Eventually though, I will be continuing heading north, you are more than welcome to come with me.”

Daryl snorted looking straight at Caitlin, “If that’s all yer askin’ then sure, we’re game. That’s pretty easy request. What’d ya think Rick?” Rick nodded, “Yeah I think we can do that, won’t take us too long.” Caitlin shook Rick’s hand, “Consider it a done deal Mr. Grimes.”

* * *

 

Daryl took the full sea bag off Caitlin’s shoulders, throwing it over his own as he followed Caitlin back to her truck. The woodland camouflage pants fit Caitlin in all the right places, the bow clutched tight in her hand was one of the more expensive Bear Archery Anarchy compound bows. That was the most expensive bow he had ever seen. For someone like her to be carrying it meant she was business about hunting, and money. He shook his head, those pretty green eyes and auburn hair probably got her any man she wanted, all before she opened her pretty mouth to speak that sexy accent. There was no way this side of the moon she would ever give a guy like him a second look. It would be easier to have her as a hunting partner than think anything romantic. Most girls for him consisted of a quick wham bam thank you ma’am in the back of his truck. Never anything long term, Daryl just didn’t know how to deal with that kind of shit.

Caitlin spotted a deer five hundred feet off from where her truck was parked. Rick took the sea bag from Daryl, throwing it in the back of the truck, then climbed in after it. Daryl knocked an arrow into his bow, slinking along the cars. Caitlin went the opposite direction of Daryl, a razor tipped arrow strung at the ready. She crouched down by a car, took a breath, and pulled the string back. She heard the familiar click of the release, and watched the bow sing through the still air. At that moment Daryl popped up, letting his arrow fly. Caitlin’s arrow dug deep into the deer’s side, right in the area of the heart. A split second later Daryl’s arrow caught purchase right next to Caitlin’s. Daryl slung his bow over his shoulder as Caitlin took off running after the deer, “Shit, girl’s gonna get herself in trouble on her own.” Daryl took off on a chase after Caitlin and the deer.

Caitlin found the deer about a mile off from the highway, two walkers lumbering after it. No way in hell she was letting those ugly bastards ruin her dinner. “Hey, hey you ugly, over here! Dinner is right here!” Caitlin waved her arms to get the monsters attention, as she pulled her knife open, no sense in wasting an arrow. Caitlin ran over to the deer, standing in front of it as the walkers moved to attack her. Caitlin drove her boot into the chest of one walker, knocking it back onto the ground. She spun and jammed her knife into the front of the others skull. As Caitlin pulled her knife from the skull of the dead walker, she heard a splotchy thunk sound, looking over to see an arrow protruding through the eye socket of the walker she had kicked down.

“Damn you! I had it handled!” Caitlin yelled at a smirking Daryl, who walked up and yanked his arrow free. “Yah sure you did. I just wanted to even the odds darlin’” Caitlin muttered something in a language Daryl didn’t understand as she pulled her arrow from the deer’s chest. “That a Bear Anarchy? That’s a pretty spendy bow you got there. How’s it shoot? Always wanted one, couldn’t afford it.” Daryl pulled his arrow up and out, watching Caitlin clean her arrow off on the grass. Every muscle on her moved smoothly, she was not new to hunting, that was clear.

“Yeah. I bought it with my re-enlistment bonus this year. Shoots like a dream. Maybe sometime I’ll let you knock a few. What’s that you got there, a Horton Scout? It’s a solid reliable piece that’s for sure. I have a Parker Challenger in the truck. You want to pack my deer back for me darlin’?” Caitlin couldn’t help but mimic Daryl’s pet name for her, she hated any man  patronizing her like that.

 Daryl snorted back a laugh “Your deer? Darlin’ my arrow landed seconds after yours, and I saved your ass from that walker. I’d gather it’s my deer, and I’m lugging it back to your truck. What you think about that huh?”

Caitlin put her arrow into the quiver. “Go ahead and pack it back, you look big and strong enough to pack that 250 pounder back. I’ll follow along and watch your ass.” Caitlin grinned to herself, this guy had a wicked sense of humor. That was something she liked in a man, someone who could keep up with her jab for jab. Daryl grunted as he hoisted the deer over his shoulders, walking back in the direction of the truck.

“How far is your camp? It’s best we get this deer back there, hung and processed before nightfall. We can raid the cars tomorrow. They aren’t going anywhere fast.” Caitlin asked Daryl as they walked through the brush. “It’s about five miles up the road down a country road. It’s not much. Just a bunch of tents near a creek, but it makes do. There’s six of us, two men, two kids, two young girls. You’d make seven. We sure appreciate the help.”

“Didn’t take much on yours or Rick’s part convincing me to stay. It’d go against everything I oathed, everything I was taught and believe in if I didn’t help. Thank you for offering. I’ll make it home eventually. I’m not too worried about my dad or my brother, they can handle their own just fine.” Caitlin liked talking to Daryl for the most part, he was smarter than he let on, if she could just get past the darlin’ she would be ok with him.

Caitlin shrugged off her bow, putting it on the backseat of the truck as Rick helped Daryl strap the deer down onto the tailgate. It was a good day, dinner on the tailgate and a place to stay for awhile. It couldn’t get much better than that, could it?

 


	2. Mixed Signals

Caitlin watched as Daryl hung the deer from a tree outside the perimeter of the camp. She knew the smell of blood would attract the walkers, which was why she was going to help Daryl process the deer as quickly as possible, so the remains could be burned. She was mesmerized by the fluid movements of his muscles as he hefted the deer off the ground while Caitlin staked out the rope around its neck.

This deer would feed the camp well tonight; the rest would have to be cooked slowly in a pit overnight to preserve it for later. It wasn't the first time Caitlin lived off the land, nor would it be the last. Her father Padric had taught Caitlin and her brother, Rory, from a young age how to survive in the wild.

“So how is it you know how to hunt and process a deer? Most girls don't know those kinda things, or even want to be involved with 'em either.” Daryl spoke as he expertly sliced down the mid section of the deer, reaching in to remove the organs, before tossing them into a bucket near their feet.

“My dad made sure from when my brother and I were young back home in Ireland that we could fend for ourselves if anything happened to him. Ireland is still more rural than the U.S. Someday I would love to go back there. My family is there, except for my brother and my Dad. They are in Virginia, at least I hope they still are.” Caitlin started skinning the deer on the left side, as Daryl started in on the right side. “I take it you always hunted? Are you a Georgia native?”

Daryl grunted as a piece of flesh proved difficult, “Yeah I’m from Georgia. Had a brother named Merle, he ain’t around no more. I’ve hunted since I was a kid, was the only way to survive since I pretty much raised myself. What’s your daddy and brother doing in Virginia?”

Daryl was impressed that Caitlin was standing right next to him skinning the deer; that she wasn’t afraid or grossed out by it. He could tell she was definitely educated, but was still very much a country girl. He loved that she hunted and could live off the land. She talked to him as an equal, not a lesser like others had done in the past. Caitlin was something different, that was for sure.

“My dad is Irish G2. He works with the Navy SEALs over here. He’s military, as am I and my brother Rory is a Marine sniper. Dad brought us over to the states when we were teenagers when he started working with the Navy. We’ve been here about ten years, but last year Dad mentioned us packing it up and going back to Ireland. He spent part of his savings to buy a boat for us to travel back in. I can’t lie and say I’m not looking forward to it.” Caitlin’s chest swelled talking about her father, he was her hero, she was confident that he would be fine with Rory at the house in Virginia.

“Your daddy and brother sound like badass motherfuckers who can handle this shit pretty well. I wouldn’t be too worried about them up in Virginia. Would ya give me a hand here digging the pit so we can burn this bitch? I’ll take you back to the camp once we get the deer all packed up and gone. Everybody will be happy to see this deer you bagged darlin’.” Daryl smirked at his own joke, as Caitlin grabbed the shovels out of the back of her truck.

They didn't speak while digging the pit for the deer carcass. Daryl would have dug it by himself, but two people working towards the same goal was faster than one.

"Let's just bury the bloody thing and get back to camp. I'm starving and I know your people are probably hungry as well." Caitlin moaned as her stomach bit back.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Start gathering up the entrails,hide and shit so we can throw it in too." Daryl rolled the carcass into the pit as Caitlin threw in the rest. Caitlin brought over a bucket with soap and water, setting it by the pit.

"Better wash up before we get in the truck. I'd hate to have dead stink in my truck.". Caitlin grinned as she handed Daryl the rag out of the bucket. Daryl chuckled, “What? Don’t want to get your pretty truck dirty? I’da thought you more the dirty girl type!” The grin in his voice spread across his lips as he took the rag from Caitlin’s hand. Caitlin’s hand shot out, locking onto Daryl’s forearm, using his own weight against him to dump him onto the ground on his back.

The air in Daryl’s lungs left him in a rush, stars winked in his vision, as he struggled to breathe. Daryl coughed as he tried to breathe, but it was proving hard. He opened his eyes, finding Caitlin laying on top of his chest, her nose inches from his. Her scent filled his senses, something he had never smelled before, whatever it was made his blood run hot.

“How’s that work for your dirty girl fantasy?” Caitlin murmured while lying on his chest. Daryl was dumbstruck, this woman wasn’t afraid to act like one of the boys, but every curve pressed against him told a very different story. Daryl could feel himself straining against his jeans, willing, hoping she wouldn’t notice.

“Wager that works just fine. But you’ve got me at a disadvantage that’s for sure. Wouldn’t be good to be caught in this position by the others seeing how they don’t know you yet. Could prove to be bad news.” Daryl grinned up at Caitlin, seeing the fire burning in her eyes.

“Feels more like it’s a disadvantage for you more than anything. I can handle bad news rather well.” Caitlin grinned as she pressed her lips to Daryl’s, testing to see if the water could quench the flames.

Daryl tensed up; he’d never had a woman who was stone cold sober willingly kiss him. Most times the woman was drunk or stoned out of her mind, from the whores Merle brought home. Caitlin’s soft warm lips were pressed against his weathered ones, slowly teasing him, seeing how far she could go with him. Daryl brought his hand around to palm the back of Caitlin’s head, gently pulling her into him. Daryl’s primal side took over, crushing his lips to hers, his tongue snaking into her mouth, tasting her.

Caitlin tensed in Daryl’s arms, as he assaulted her mouth, his tongue touching hers, as his hand pulled her hair free of the bun at the base of her skull. He twined his hand in her hair, kissing her hungrily, as Caitlin molded herself into him. Caitlin whimpered from down deep, it had been a long time since she felt the fire crawl across her skin.

Caitlin jerked away as if struck by lightning, scooting away from Daryl on her butt. Daryl bolted upright, his eyes tracking Caitlin, seeing the pained look on her face. Her beautiful auburn hair was loose around her shoulders, green eyes full of fire, but a little sad.

“Darlin’ you ok? Tell me I didn’t hurt you? Shit I’m sorry!” Daryl stood up, walking over to Caitlin, reaching down to help her up. “I’m good, thanks. No you didn’t hurt me. It’s not you Daryl, it’s me.” Daryl had seen that look in other girls eyes over the years, and when he asked, the answer why was different for each one of them.

Daryl watched Caitlin walk over to the truck as he washed his hands in the now cold bucket of water. He couldn’t explain the feelings coursing through him, especially when she kissed him. Now, after seeing the look in her eyes, he felt the intense need to protect her at all costs.

Caitlin started the truck as Daryl tossed the empty bucket in the back, climbing in the cab with her. It was going to be a long night back at the camp, even longer as Daryl sorted out his head.

* * *

 

 

Introducing Caitlin to the rest of the group proved easier than Rick thought it would be. The women liked the idea of having another woman in the group who could not only provide care on a surrogate mother front for Judith, but could also knowledgeably care for the group on a medical front as well. Carl was a bit wary of someone new to the group, helpful or not. He was wary of everyone these days, if he knew them or not.

            Maggie was helping Caitlin clean up dinner and pack things back into her truck. “Good lord it looks like you have just about anything and everything in your truck. You have a 15 gallon reserve fuel tank, another 15 gallon water tank, not to mention all your gear. Did you plan for something like this or did you scrounge along the way?”

            “A little bit of both. I spend about two weeks every year with my dad and brother out hunting at various locations. So the extra fuel and water come in handy, as does the gear. My Dad made sure my brother and I could live off the land if something happened to him. I guess I’m just used to being prepared with my job and all. Some of this stuff I’ve found, and it does help trust me. Thanks for the help with cleaning and putting away. I appreciate it.” Caitlin took the water bottles from Maggie, filling them from the tank in the truck.

            “Thanks. I really appreciate you taking Rick up on his request. It’s nice to have someone around who can help care for us, and care for Judith. My dad was the one who took care of us before, but he was killed a few months back when we lost the last place we were staying at. I lost my husband, Glenn, then as well. It’s just me and my sister Beth now. We take care of Rick’s daughter, Judith. Her mama died awhile back when she was giving birth to her. We get by; as much as it sucks we get by.” Maggie breathed out as she gathered up the bottles Caitlin handed her.

            “I’d feel like a ass if I didn’t help you out. It’s what I do helping people.” Caitlin kept two of the water bottles, tucking them away in her cargo pockets of her pants. She had a plan to meet up with a certain brooding hunter and apologize for her earlier behavior, see if she could smooth things over and make nice. Maggie walked off in the direction of the fire, handing out the bottles of water. Caitlin didn’t see Daryl with the others, as she surveyed the faces at the fire.

            She grabbed her crossbow out of the truck, along with her .45 and a Surefire flashlight, heading off in the distance towards a small firelight on the prairie. Caitlin walked up on Daryl sitting by the fire, whittling new arrows out of sticks he had pulled off a tree.

            “Thought I’d bring you a peace offering, for my behavior earlier. I was out of line, and for that I am sorry.” Caitlin stood across the fire from Daryl, watching his hands as he shaped the wood with his pocketknife. She reached into the pocket of her pants, handing over the bottle of water, waiting with baited breath for him to take it.

            Daryl had heard someone walking up; the gait was smooth compared to a walker. He had glanced up momentarily, seeing the crossbow slung over Caitlin’s back, a pistol on her hip and a flashlight hanging off the other hip. Her stance was relaxed, her hand steady as she held out the bottle of water. “Darlin’ you ain’t gotta be sorry, it’s me who should be sorry for being an asshole. I shouldna been so rough with you.” Daryl set down the piece of wood, put his knife away and took the bottle from Caitlin’s hand, drinking deeply from it.

            “It’s just my past that haunts me; it takes me a little bit to adjust to a man touching me. I went from harmlessly flirting with you to full on, on top of you. I don’t know what got into me.” Daryl could see Caitlin getting nervous, when she had no reason to. He stood up, kicking dirt over the fire, gathering up the arrows and his own bow.

            “Come on, let’s go for a walk and get some of them nerves out of you. See what we can catch tonight. You ain’t got nothing to be afraid of round me. ‘Sides, I want to see how that bow fires.” Daryl grinned as they walked farther into the woods, the silence easy between them. Daryl walked beside Caitlin, keeping her pace easily. She had left her hair down; he thought she was beautiful with her hair down. Thoughts of that hair in his hand coursed through his body, making his skin feel almost as if it was humming.

Caitlin stopped walking and held perfectly still, something was out there. Daryl listened over the beating of Caitlin’s heart. She may be fearless, but her body still reacted to the adrenaline same as his did when in the woods.

            He heard it, the rustle of leaves, and then the moan. Daryl followed Caitlin’s eyes, watching off to their left. He pulled her bow off her shoulder, loaded an arrow as he handed her his bow. The laser sight tracked onto the walker’s skull, right between the eyes. Daryl breathed out slowly, pulling the trigger.

            Caitlin had seen it before she heard it. The shadow moving in the woods was no animal. Her stomach dropped, as she froze in place. Fear gripped her lungs, as her heart beat against her chest. She felt Daryl taking her bow off her back, heard him locking in an arrow. She couldn’t respond, memories gripped her tightly.

            Daryl heard the arrow crack through the walker’s skull, watched it go down. He went to retrieve the arrow, wiping it off on the monster’s shirt. As he turned around to walk back to Caitlin, he saw her crumple to the ground. Daryl strapped her bow to his back, breaking into a run. He ran his fingers along Caitlin’s neck, finding her pulse strong. “Caitlin, darlin’ come on, you hear me? Come on! Where ya at girl?” Daryl shook Caitlin, none too gently, but she wouldn’t come to. “Shit! Not a good time to take a nap darlin’!” Daryl strapped his bow onto his back, hoisting Caitlin into his arms. It was going to be a long haul back to camp, hopefully an uneventful one at that.

 


	3. Marked

Rick looked up at the sound of brush crunching under feet coming their way from the woods. The gait was stalled, weighted down, and in a hurry.

“Maggie, get your knife, come with me. There’s something coming in from the woods in a hurry. We need to check it out.” Rick grabbed the axe next to the fire as Beth and Carl took Judith into a tent. Maggie followed Rick, circling around the tents, heading towards the woods. Rick crouched by a tree, as Maggie hunkered down by a tree opposite him. The sound was getting closer, more urgent, and quicker in pace.

Rick saw it before Maggie, Daryl weighted down with two bows, and an unconscious Caitlin in his arms. Daryl had a death grip on Caitlin, his knuckles under her legs white. “Daryl, Jesus what happened? Here let me take her!” Rick reached out to take Caitlin from Daryl, who pulled away protectively.

“I got her! Just let me get her over by the fire. Then we can look her over.” Daryl nearly ran the last few yards with Caitlin in his arms. Carl pulled off his hoodie, folding it up to lay on the ground to cushion Caitlin’s head. Daryl laid Caitlin down with gentle care before shucking off both the bows and setting them down within arm’s reach.

Caitlin stirred a little as Daryl laid her down, but her eyes still didn’t open. Maggie handed Daryl a rag doused in water. Rick reached for Caitlin’s wrist checking her pulse, still steady.

“Daryl what happened? She’s passed out, wipe her face off with the rag, she should come to, just be slow. Maggie grab a bottle of water will you? I’ll check to see if she’s bit.”

Daryl felt the rage boil in him at the choice of Rick’s words, “She’s not fucking bit! We were in the woods at night, hunting, cause she was all kinds of nervous. There was a walker coming through the woods, she saw it first and just froze. So I took her bow, shot it, went to get the arrow. I turned around to walk back to her, looked up and she was going down from a standing position. I don’t know what happened, but I damn sure know she ain’t bit!”

“Alright, I believe you. I just don’t know why she would go from being fine to down and passed out so quickly. Heat exhaustion, dehydration, I just don’t know. This would be why she is so useful to us. She can take care of us. I’ll go look in her truck and see if I can find her camping gear and get her tent set up, she needs somewhere to rest. Carl, you want to come help me?”

Daryl watched as Rick and Carl walked off to dig around in Caitlin’s truck. He started by wiping her hands and wrists down first, watching Caitlin’s face for any sign of waking up. He stunned himself by gently taking her face in his hands as he wiped away the day’s dirt and grime. “Darlin’ I don’t know what happened to ya in the past, what happened out there in the woods or why ya passed out on me, but it don’t matter to me. I just need ya back here with me ok? Open them eyes girl, come on, you can do it.” Daryl spoke so only Caitlin could hear him; it wasn’t anyone else’s business what he was saying to her. The words that left his lips shocked him, as Daryl was used to being devoid of emotion, not knowing how to express his feelings, or what some of them even were. But with Caitlin, something was different, something he couldn’t even begin to explain.

Caitlin’s eyes opened slowly, she could feel someone touching her face, talking quietly to her. The smell of a fire reached her nose, as a wet rag touched her face. Caitlin groaned, “Where am I? What happened? Daryl, are you ok?”

Daryl smiled down at Caitlin, “I’m better now that you’re awake darlin’. You passed out on me when we ran into that walker in the woods. You feel ok to get up and walk to bed?” “Did you carry me the entire way back to camp? God I weigh a ton! Yeah, I think I need to go to bed. Did someone get my tent and stuff from the truck?”

“I did. Carl and I set your tent up and put your sleeping bag and stuff in there. Are you ok? Kinda gave us a scare. Glad you’re awake. We’ll keep moving north tomorrow towards Fort Bragg. The map says we should be about forty miles away. If Bragg’s a no go then we keep heading north till we find a base or something still holding out. There has to be something out there somewhere.” Rick sat down next to Caitlin as he spoke, looking her over.

Caitlin sat up as Daryl sat back; pulling her against him so she had a back rest. “You realize if we stay heading up 95, the next military base is Norfolk Naval Station, and that’s my backyard. If my dad and brother are still alive at the house in Sandbridge, you are welcome to stay there. It’s secure, beach on one side, national preserve on the other. I’m sure there would be plenty to hunt to keep us fed for awhile.” Caitlin felt the warmth of Daryl behind her, his arms wrapped protectively around her. She couldn’t help but relax against him; this man carried her almost two miles through the woods, weighted down with two bows and her body weight. Caitlin didn’t quite know what to say about that yet, much less feel about it.

“That’s a good idea; if they are alive it would be a safe place with beach on one side and a nature preserve on the other. Means less people around to be infected, less walkers. That sounds like a plan to me, head onto Bragg, then into Norfolk. Good idea Caitlin. I’m glad we were able to pick you up. Thank you.” Rick smiled as he saw Caitlin relax against Daryl, who didn’t move away from her touch.

Daryl liked the feeling of Caitlin close to him; the scent of her was intoxicating. He could feel the burn across his skin, as she snuggled in closer to him while she spoke to Rick. Daryl couldn’t explain the feelings coming across him; he felt the need to protect her, and the intense desire to mark her as his own.

* * *

 

As Rick finished talking to Daryl, Caitlin stood up, walking over to her truck. She stashed her bow away and pulled out another backpack before she went into her tent. Daryl followed her, setting his bow down outside the tent; he turned on a red lamp sitting on the floor as he stepped in. The inside of the tent was a close space between two adults, Caitlin could smell the fire and woods on Daryl, which was a scent she always found attractive on a man. Caitlin set her bag down, digging through it to find what looked like a heavy duty cell phone, and a fresh change of clothes.

Daryl stood by the flap, waiting for Caitlin to say something, he could feel the tension flowing off of her, but what kind of tension it was, he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t fight or flight, it was something entirely different.

Caitlin swallowed hard, “Thanks for carrying me out of the woods. I appreciate you watching out for me.”

“I wouldn’t be a man if I just left you out there for them to eat. That’s just cruel. This world’s dog eat dog sure, but willingly leaving someone to get ate that’s still alive, that’s just wrong. If you think you’re okay, I’m just gonna to head to bed. See you in the morning darlin’.” Daryl flipped up the tent flap, and stepped out into the night.

            Caitlin stripped out of her uniform, slipping into a tee shirt, shorts and her sneakers before taking her dirty clothes out to the truck. Caitlin looked across the campsite, seeing Rick sitting by the fire, talking with Daryl. Rick glanced over in Caitlin’s direction, as Daryl’s eyes followed. That moment Caitlin felt like a deer in Daryl’s crosshairs, her skin warmed, her stomach tightened. It has been a long time ago that a man had affected her like this, it was if Daryl Dixon was staring right through her, his icy blue gaze set right on her. Caitlin visibly shivered, as she walked a distance away from the camp.

            The sky was clear, full of stars as Caitlin sat down in the prairie grass. Her knife was next to her on the ground, she never went anywhere without being armed. Caitlin powered on the satellite phone in her hand, the screen dim in the dark. She carefully punched in the number to her brother’s sat phone, hoping beyond hope Rory would answer. Caitlin’s heart dropped when the phone just rang, without Rory picking up.  She hung up, punching in her father’s sat phone number, only to find his ringing with no answer.

            “Dammit!” Caitlin muttered, setting the phone down beside her, as she put her head on her knees, silent tears slipping down her cheeks.

            “Darlin, you sure like wandering off alone don’t you?” Daryl had crept up on Caitlin while she was on the phone. He didn’t mean to frighten her, he meant to check up on her to be sure she was okay. The woman didn’t know how to sit still; she had a hell of a stubborn streak that could get her into trouble.

            Caitlin visibly jumped, as her head shot up, snapping to attention in the direction of Daryl’s voice. “You always sneak up on people? Is there something you need?”

            Daryl grinned as he sat down next to Caitlin, picking up the satellite phone off the ground. “Cell phone? How does it work out here? No one’s phone works anymore. Not that they would be too useful right now anyways.”

            “It’s a satellite phone. It pulls reception off satellites in the sky, different from a cell phone. Dad and Rory both have one as well. For when we were deployed we could still call home. I forgot I had it in my overnight backpack. I can call Dad, Rory or anyone else I have a sat number for. It’s really, really expensive.”

            “Were you callin’ them when I walked up?” Daryl knew the answer to his own question by the tear stains on Caitlin’s face. Under the tough exterior, Caitlin was still a woman who had feelings.

Caitlin blew out a shuddering breath, “Yeah, no one answered, but I’m holding onto the hope they are still alive. Worst case Dad locked the house up and hopped a flight back to Ireland with his friends. Rory, I don’t know, he always does what is the most heroic thing it seems.”

            Daryl put his arm around Caitlin, not really knowing what else to do. “It’ll be alright, you’ll get up there and they’ll be there, you watch and see. Your dad and brother sound like guys who could handle shit like this.”

            Caitlin nodded against Daryl’s shoulder, before getting up, “I think I’m just going to go to bed. Tomorrow is never an easy day. Walk me back?”

            Daryl looked down into Caitlin’s misty green eyes, finding a part of himself aching down deep. “Sure, I came out here to find ya; I might as well take ya back.”

* * *

 

            Caitlin unzipped the flap to her tent, tossing in her knife and phone. She turned back to Daryl, looking up at him, “Thanks for today. I know you don’t know what to think about me, and that’s okay. Just don’t leave me hanging ok?” Caitlin turned to walk back into the tent when Daryl grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

            “What I think and what I feel are two different things that don’t get along right now.” Daryl growled as he crushed his lips to Caitlin’s.

            Caitlin’s arms naturally snaked around his neck, as her body molded into Daryl’s. Caitlin gasped as Daryl stopped kissing her to flip up the flap on her tent, pulling her inside.

            Caitlin kicked off her sneakers as she lay back on the pallet of blankets she had made on the floor. Daryl looked down at her as he took off his boots, setting them next to Caitlin’s sneaker, he swallowed hard. She looked beautiful laying there with her hair splayed out around her head. Daryl pinned her under his body, running his hands up under her tee-shirt while running his tongue along the artery in Caitlin’s neck. Caitlin shivered, as Daryl growled from down deep.

Daryl’s fingers ran across scars on Caitlin’s ribs, scars that were not anything small. His curiosity got the best of him, his lips on her neck, her fingers dug into his sides. “I want to see you, darlin’, want to see all of you. No matter what ‘tis, yer still beautiful to me.”

Caitlin stood up and turned around, pulling her tee-shirt over her head, and unclasping her bra. The first thing Daryl saw was the Celtic cross/angel wings tattoo that covered most of her back. Caitlin dropped her head and closed her eyes as she turned around to face him, as if she was ashamed for Daryl to see her. She hated the way her body looked with all the scars, scars that should never have been inflicted on her body.

Daryl stood, coming close to Caitlin, gently taking hold of her chin, tilting her head up, “Look at me darlin’,” Caitlin’s tear filled green eyes opened, gazing up into his blue ones. “Ain’t nothin’ to be ashamed of havin’ scars. Scars show you was strong enough to of lived through some hell and come out the other side. I don’t see the scars, I see you. And what I see is beautiful to me.” Daryl took a step back from Caitlin, unbuttoning his shirt, dropping it to the floor of the tent. He had scars littering his chest; some were extensive in their length and depth. Caitlin’s fingers shook as she touched the biggest one, silent tears running down her cheeks. “See, nothin’ to be ashamed of. We all got stories to tell.” Daryl whispered as he laid his hand over Caitlin’s, over his heart.

Caitlin slipped her fingers into the waistband of her shorts, her shorts and panties pooled at her feet on the floor. Caitlin laid back bare on the blankets for Daryl to see her fully. His eyes dipped down to the tattoo covering a scar on her stomach in a language he couldn’t understand: **_Folíonn grá grain._**

Daryl shucked off his jeans, feeling it only fair if Caitlin was naked that he was too. Her skin against his felt like fire, as he kissed her gently, his hands cupping her high breasts easily as he moaned into his mouth. There was no denying his need for her, as his hard length pressed into the inside of her thigh. Caitlin’s fingers were dug into Daryl’s side as he ran his lips and tongue over and down her neck; Caitlin arched her body closer into his. Daryl groaned, “I don’t know how much longer I can hold myself back.” as her outer lips brushed against him. Caitlin turned her head as she whispered “I don’t want you to hold back. I need you, need this.” Daryl took hold of himself, slowly guiding into Caitlin. He watched her face carefully as he entered her, seeing her bite on her bottom lip. Guilt flooded Daryl, “Are ya okay?” He whispered into Caitlin’s ear.

Caitlin nodded “I’m fine, it’s just been a long time, and you’re bigger than I’m used to. Please don’t stop.” Daryl buried his face into Caitlin’s neck as he began to slowly slide in and out of her. Caitlin’s fingers were dug into Daryl’s back, as he gathered momentum her nails dug into his ass cheeks, as her hips bucked to meet his every thrust.

Daryl could hear Caitlin moaning into his shoulder, her breaths becoming quick and erratic. Her orgasm was coming on quickly; he could feel it building within her. Daryl quickened his pace, as Caitlin’s legs wrapped around his hips. Caitlin bit into Daryl’s shoulder to stifle the cry that escaped her lips. Daryl felt her orgasm pulse through her, as he clamped his teeth down on his own hand, marking her as his from deep within.

Nothing was said between them as Daryl rolled off Caitlin, lying onto his back, one arm tucked under his head, the other wrapped around Caitlin as she curled around him. Daryl looked over at Caitlin, her eyes heavy with sleep. “It’s ok, go ta sleep, I ain’t going nowhere fast.” Daryl felt her body turn liquid against his, as she fell asleep.

Daryl laid there listening to Caitlin breath, waiting till he knew she was deep asleep, before getting dressed and walking out of her tent. There was a difference between protecting and getting attached, and Daryl wasn’t sure he wanted to get attached. Guilt tore through him, was he just fucking her like every other woman he had been with, or was there something else there he was denying himself? Daryl shook his head as he walked off to his own tent to sleep away what was left of the night


	4. Unspoken

 

            Caitlin woke naked, wrapped in a blanket in her tent. For a moment she panicked, her heart started racing as she came out of the fog of sleep slowly, trying to remember why she was naked and alone. Thoughts flashed in her mind of fingers on her skin, heated kisses on her neck, piercing blue eyes and the smell of woods and smoke. Caitlin sat up, pulling the blanket up to her chest, swiping her hair behind her ear. The flap on her tent opened, as Daryl walked in with a bottle of MRE orange juice and a plate with food on it.

            “Hey darlin’ you’re awake. Thought I’d bring you breakfast. How’d ya sleep? I haven’t slept yet. Had too much to do.” Daryl grinned a sly grin, looking at Caitlin as he handed her the plate. Daryl sat down next to Caitlin; as he cracked open the bottle of orange juice.

            “Thanks for breakfast. I’m kind of hungry after last night. When are we leaving for Bragg?”Caitlin smiled at Daryl, how could she be mad at him for leaving her last night when he brings her breakfast the next morning? The sex had been amazing, Caitlin felt like Daryl was a man she could trust, besides, wasn’t it just sex between two consenting adults? There didn’t have to be attachments with it did there? Caitlin could tell that Daryl had a tough time with emotions, like someone who had been abused earlier in life. The scars he bore were just as horrific as hers. It pained her to touch the one over his heart last night; she remembered her fingers trembling as a tear ran down her cheek.

            “As soon as we finish packing up and you eat breakfast. Can’t have you dropping out on us again. Got a lot going on today. I’m gonna go finish packing up. I’ll help you get your tent packed up when you’re ready. Enjoy your breakfast darlin’” Daryl smiled at Caitlin, pressing a chaste kiss to her shoulder before getting up to leave.

            Caitlin ate quickly before dressing in a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. She dug through her overnight bag, finding both of her bottles of pills, tipping one each out into her hand. By the count in the bottles she would be coming up empty very soon. Caitlin swallowed the pills down with the last of the orange juice, hoping that the pharmacy at Bragg was still mostly complete, and she would be able to locate what she needed. Caitlin folded up her blankets and pillow, tucking them under her arm as she walked out to her truck.

            Daryl was standing by her truck loading his tent into the back, “What the hell is that?” Caitlin tipped her chin at the motorcycle strapped down in the bed of her truck as she put her bedding into the back of the cab.

            “It’s my brother’s and it’s going with us. I didn’t think you would mind if I hauled it in your truck.” Caitlin frowned at the SS lightning bolts painted on the side of the gas tank, not impressed one bit. Daryl saw the frown on her face, and followed her gaze. “I ain’t like my brother, I ain’t a white supremacist. I ain’t got nothin’ against blacks, Asians, anyone like that. Promise ya that.”

            Daryl and Caitlin worked together breaking down and packing up her tent, as Rick and Maggie fueled up their suburban out of Caitlin’s reserve tank. Caitlin handed Daryl the keys to her truck, “I’d prefer it you drove for awhile. I’m still digesting breakfast.” Daryl took the keys from her hand, “Ya sure? Don’t feel like you’re obligated since my bike is in your truck.” Caitlin smiled as she opened the door, settling into the passenger seat. Daryl adjusted the seat before stepping into the clutch, the truck rumbled to life as the campsite was left behind.   

* * *

 

            Forty miles seemed to take hours, between moving cars out of their way, stopping to check for supplies, fuel in vehicles, anything of use. Caitlin and Daryl didn’t talk much past small talk, mostly listening to the cd playing in the truck. It had been awhile since Daryl had heard music, what was playing was something he had never heard before. It was women singing different songs, which had very little music accompanying them. It was relaxing, not just for him, but he could see Caitlin relaxed as she watched out the truck window.

            “Look there, exit here Daryl. Bragg’s down this exit about three miles.” Caitlin’s heart hammered in her chest, hoping the base still held. Refuge on a military base would be choice compared to the woods, with all the fences and fortified buildings. Supplies should be high, as most bases were meant to become disaster shelters.

            The gate they rolled up on was closed. Caitlin got out, checking the guard shack before walking back to the suburban. Rick rolled down his window, “What gives? The gate is closed, so it should be safe right?” Caitlin nodded, “I can unlock the gate from the guard shack, there isn’t anyone in it. But that doesn’t mean walkers didn’t get in through another gate or a hole in the fence. Doesn’t mean there aren’t troops holed up in her either. We need to be very careful. Hopefully we can fuel up out of the fuel depots and find some supplies. That would be ideal, along with somewhere to stay for the night.” Rick nodded as Caitlin spoke, “Well let’s get the gate open and start looking for shelter, supplies can come after shelter.”

            The gate opened easily, both trucks drove through, and waited on the other side. Caitlin pushed the button to close the gate, running through as it closed. She opened the door to her truck, hopping in the passenger seat, “If I remember right the exchange, commissary, hospital and hotel are all in the same area about two miles in. Follow this road while I read signs.” Daryl nodded as he put the truck in gear. The base was eerily empty, as if people had once been there, took what they wanted and just bugged out. Caitlin was shaking her head as they neared the hospital complex, she hoped there were things left, even if it felt so very empty.

            Daryl stopped the truck, getting out and walking back to the suburban behind them, bow in hand, pistol on his hip. “You guys check out the store, me and her are going to hit up the hospital. We’ll re-group and hit the grocery store and the hotel. Got to be something for the taking.”

            “Daryl this place is like a ghost town, it’s like they just packed up and left. Why would they just abandon a base like this?” Rick just couldn’t wrap his head around it, why leave something so secure and well stocked like this behind?

            Rick took his group into the post store; Rick had a clear idea of what they were looking for, what they needed. The doors were unlocked; the store was quiet as a tomb. As they walked through the aisles, Beth pushed a cart with Judith in the baby seat asleep. Carl pushed another as Rick and Maggie grabbed items off the shelves filling the carts. It was eerie that there was no walkers, no people holed up, nothing.

* * *

 

            Daryl forced open the sliding glass door of the emergency room entrance; the smell hitting his nostrils was over whelming. “Yeah, there’s dead in here somewhere, keep a eye out.” Caitlin nodded as she drew an arrow to the ready on her bow. They walked side by side over clearly dead bodies, noting that none of them had turned. Caitlin read the sign on the wall, “Pharmacy is this way. We need to hit it hard. Probably wouldn’t hurt to hit central supply either for IV bags and such. It would make my life easier.” Daryl grunted as he took point down the hallway heading left. Emergency power was still in effect, meaning the keypad locks on the doors still worked. Doors were closed everywhere they looked, the silence making Caitlin edgy.

Daryl noticed, his tone quiet in the silence, “Why would they abandon a place like this? There is so much in supplies here still. It would be easy to keep protected with all the military here.” Caitlin took a deep breath, “I’d wager they got called to mobilize out, and these people laying here are their family members that were left behind.”

Daryl tried to open the Pharmacy door, but it was solidly locked tight. Caitlin walked up to the keypad, punching in a code. Daryl watched the lock click from red to green, “Take it you been here before?” Daryl grinned. “Not hardly. I used to date an Army medic that worked in the pharmacy here. I knew his code.” Caitlin smirked as Daryl made a face that almost made her burst out laughing.

Daryl edged the door open with his foot, stepping into the pharmacy seeing white shelves stocked full of drugs. “Hope you know what you’re looking for. We’d be here all day looking through these shelves.” Caitlin beamed at him, the joy evident in her face, “Luckily for us, the rows are in alphabetical order and I know what I want and need.” Daryl stepped over the body of a man in a white lab coat; his neck tore out, “Darlin’ be careful, there’s been a walker here. This old boy’s throat’s tore out.”

Caitlin unhooked the sea bag on her back, grabbing bottles off the shelf, not listening to the sounds around her past Daryl breathing. She heard the moan, and looked past Daryl seeing the walkers closing in on him. Caitlin drew her knife, throwing it into the skull of the nearest one, as she heard an arrow leave Daryl’s bow flighting past her ear. Two on his back, two on hers. Caitlin backed up into Daryl’s back, drawing the walkers in for a close kill. Daryl drew his knife, waiting. Caitlin had dropped her bow, an arrow still in her hand. “Come on you bastard, come have your ending.” The walker looked at Caitlin as he lumbered forward, his nametape on his blouse clear. Caitlin jammed the arrow through his skull as he lunged, Daryl striking his walker down at the same time.

Caitlin jerked the arrow loose, “Guess that was a bit of irony,” she said as she turned the body over with her boot, “This is the guy used to date. Weird it was me ending him.” Daryl almost laughed as he pulled his own arrow free, “I’ll check the rest of the room for more. Just keep getting what you need.” Caitlin nodded as she filled the sea bag with bags of IV fluid, drugs, boxes of syringes anything she thought useful.

“We still need to hit central supply. Bandages, central line kits, that kind of stuff would be useful.” Daryl nodded as they stepped out into the hallway again, heading into the depths of the hospital.

* * *

 

Between the grocery store, the post store and the hospital, the group was well stocked. They could fend on their own for awhile with what they were able to scavenge off the base. The two groups re-grouped in the parking lot between the post store and the hotel. The hotel loomed above them, two floors, one entrance, and two locked emergency entrances.

“I say we take over some rooms for the night and get the hell out of here in the morning. This place gives me the creeps with no one around but us.” Maggie’s voice trembled as she held Judith to her chest, stroking the baby’s downy head.

“I think that’s a great idea Maggie. We can fuel up at the gas station or fuel depot on our way out. Something about this place is just off, that’s for sure.” Rick looked around the group, searching faces for any disagreement, finding none.  Maggie handed Judith off to Beth as they walked towards the hotel. Rick, Daryl and Caitlin stepped into the revolving door, pushing it as Maggie, Beth, Carl jumped into the next opening. The door was stuck, and proved heavy opening. Once the group was through, Maggie stepped behind the desk, looking for the maid’s keycard, giving them access to every room. She laughed when her eyes spotted it on the concierge desk. “Score! It’s one of the maid keys; we can get access into the rooms!”

“Let’s split up and clear the floors, Carl you wait here in the office with Beth and Judith. Maggie’ll come with me and clear the ground floor. Daryl, you and Caitlin clear the top floor. In case we need to leave out in a hurry we’ll take up three rooms here on the bottom floor near the front door. Let’s get to it folks. I know we all are hungry, tired and would kill for a hot shower right about now.” Rick grinned as he saw heads nod through the group.

“Good thing about these hotels on military bases, the rooms are like studio apartments. They have a small kitchen, bathroom, bed with table and chair. The power is still on, so we should have hot water and ways to cook food. A semblance of life before it went to shit would be nice for a night.” Caitlin followed Daryl up the stairs into a long hallway.

“As long as the rooms are locked we ain’t got nothing to worry about. Anything behind it is probably dead or turned and can’t get out. Let’s just make sure the hall is clear and the public unlocked doors.” Daryl had a plan, Caitlin nodded.

“This place is a tomb, there’s nothing moving in here but us. I can’t hear anything behind the doors. People just packed up and left. It’s eerie.” Caitlin checked the laundry room upstairs, finding dryers full of clothes, boxes and bottles of laundry soap forgotten.

The group met up in the front foyer, reporting nothing moving anywhere but them, and a laundry room downstairs that was empty as well. Maggie took it upon herself to wash clothes, as Caitlin lugged in her sea bag of dirty clothes, filling washers full and starting them. The laundry room was full of clothes, but clean clothes boosted morale, that was for certain. Caitlin followed Daryl into a room, locking the door behind them after bidding the others goodnight.

* * *

 

Caitlin laid out a clean set of clothes for him on the chair next to the door, a new pair of jeans, shirt, socks that Maggie had gathered in the post store. “Damn sure would be nice to ditch these clothes since they’re ‘bout worn through. Good thing Maggie was lookin’ out for us.” “Uh huh. Even found you a pair of boots as well, she was really thinking ahead.” Caitlin pulled out a pair of desert tan combat boots, setting them by the chair. Daryl eyed Caitlin over as she dug into her own bag, finding new clothes and setting them out next to Daryl’s. A low growl formed in his throat, “I’m gonna go get a shower unless you want one first?” “Nah, go ahead. I’m going to start getting something together for dinner. See what’s in the bag Maggie and Beth provisioned out for us.” Daryl nodded as he stripped out of his old clothes, tossing them in the direction of the front door.

Caitlin dug through the bag of food, finding a can of chicken in water, a bag of fettuccini Alfredo, a pouch of instant milk, a box of instant potatoes, shelf stable butter and a can of corn. It was pretty obvious what Maggie had in mind for dinner for them, Caitlin was pretty sure it was on purpose as well. Caitlin had found a six pack of Coke and a half a fifth of Crown Royal in the mini fridge. Thoughts flashed through her mind of getting plastered and tying Daryl to the headboard. Something about that man set her hormones into overdrive, she wanted him with every fiber of her being, he was an ocean to her phoenix.

By the time Caitlin heard the shower shut off, she had dinner just about ready. Daryl stepped into the kitchen, leaning against the wall in jeans, arms crossed over his bare chest, watching Caitlin cook. It was weird watching this woman he had only known two days carry on like a normal comfortable life in this hell. For tonight they were safe as far as he could tell. Tonight could be normal, or as close as they could come to normal.

            “Do you mind finishing this off while I get a shower? I’m dying for a hot shower. I could forego eating for a shower.” Caitlin turned to Daryl, handing him a short glass filled with Coke. Daryl took a sniff before drinking, his eyebrows shooting up. “Yeah I’ll finish. Where’d the hell you get whisky?” Caitlin grinned like a Cheshire cat, toeing open the mini fridge, revealing the bottle, “Whoever was here before us left the Coke and the booze. I say we put it to good use.”

Caitlin ran her fingers over Daryl’s arm as she moved towards the shower; Daryl took a drink out of the glass in his hand as he watched her walk away. Daryl plated up dinner as Caitlin came out of the shower in a tank top and panties, towel drying her hair. She was surprised when he set two plates on the small table in the room, waiting until she sat down before sitting down himself. They ate in silence, finishing the entire meal Caitlin had prepared. Daryl couldn’t think of the last time he had ate a meal that good, much less had a woman cooking just for him. Caitlin cleared the table and kitchen, putting the dinner dishes into the sink, out of habit started washing them.

Daryl came up behind her, pressing his body against her back, snaking his hands up under the hem of her tank top to cup her breasts, rolling her pert nipples between his fingers. Caitlin gasped, leaning her head back onto Daryl’s shoulder as he kissed her neck. “Darlin’ them dishes don’t matter none. Ain’t like we are staying here and anybody coming in after us. I’m still hungry.”

 “Mmmhh, I can see that. Guess I need to feed you then huh?” Caitlin turned towards Daryl, looking in his icy blue eyes, seeing a fire burn. She shivered before pulling her tank top over her head as she laid back on her elbows on the bed in nothing but the very lacy panties Maggie had found for her. Daryl watched Caitlin like prey, the look in her eyes was nothing but pure unadulterated lust for him. Daryl could feel himself coming on hard as a stone, as he ran his hand over his face. Ever since he met her on the highway Daryl wanted her, wanted to be with her, be around her, protect her, but wanted more than anything to be inside her. He couldn’t explain it; he had never felt like this before about any woman, she was something different.

Daryl kicked open the fridge, pulling out the bottle of whisky, setting it on the nightstand next to the bed. He didn’t need courage in a bottle; he had a whole different plan for it, something that hit him in just that moment. Daryl laid down next to Caitlin, taking a handful of her hair in his fist and pulling her close as his other hand pulled her hip over. He kissed her deep and full on the mouth, his tongue touching hers, teeth nipping on her bottom lip. Daryl’s hand pulled tight on Caitlin’s hair, her neck stretching taunt as he ran his lips and tongue over her neck, Caitlin whimpered as her body responded.

Daryl chuckled “Darlin’ I got somethin’ up my sleeve for ya. Promise you’ll like it.” Caitlin lay back, letting Daryl have full reign of her body, he teased her nipples with his tongue and teeth, as Caitlin ran her fingers through his hair. Daryl reverently kissed the tattoo on Caitlin’s stomach before hooking his fingers in those oh so sexy lacy panties and ripping them free from her body, tossing them to the bedroom floor. He drew lazy circles over her most sensitive nerve ending with the pad of his thumb. Caitlin arched her hips towards him, moaning gently. Daryl watched Caitlin as he continued teasing her, the way her tongue darted out over her lips, her eyes half closed, her chest heaving with stilted breath.

Daryl reached over to the whisky bottle, unscrewing the lid and trickling a stream over Caitlin’s pulsing sex. At the burning/cooling sensation of the whisky pouring down her, Caitlin cried out, the sheet of the bed twisting in her fists. Daryl growled as he sucked her clit between his teeth, holding it as he began licking the combination of Caitlin’s juices and the whisky off her quivering flesh. Caitlin groaned, whispering his name over and over as he licked at her. Daryl listened to her, waiting till he knew she was close to coming, sinking two fingers into her wetness, finding her hot, tight and ready for him. This was for her, he wanted to watch her cum, wanted to taste every bit of her, wanted to please her, wanted to have that control over her.

Caitlin’s head swam as she felt the buzz start in her belly, the heat rising into her chest. She looked down between her legs, her eyes meeting Daryl’s, as her hips ground against him. “God Daryl! Don’t stop, Jesus don’t stop!” Caitlin panted trying to keep her thoughts together, but it was futile. Daryl sped up his licking, his fingers teasing deep within her. Caitlin called out his name as she came against his mouth, his tongue feverishly lapping against her. Caitlin nearly cried as she thrashed against the bed, whimpering as the waves crashed over her.

Daryl slowly pulled his fingers out of her, kissing her tattoo as he slid up her body, kicking his jeans to the floor. He was hard against her hip, so hard it was nearly painful. Daryl took Caitlin’s face in his hands, kissing her gently on the mouth; he could taste the whisky and her on his lips. It shocked him when she kissed him back, nibbling on his bottom lip as she pushed him over onto his back. Caitlin’s hair was around his face as she kissed him, running her fingers down his chest, as she straddled him, her burning core sinking tight around him.

Daryl gasped for air as Caitlin planted her hands on his chest, slowly rotating her hips in a seductive motion. His hands moved from her hips to her breasts, cupping them, twisting her nipples. Caitlin’s hands covered his as she began to ride him, her pace quickening as the orgasm built in her for the second time. Caitlin’s head laid back, as she balanced herself with her hands on his thighs. Daryl was amazed watching this woman control him so fully, hearing her moan as she gave herself to him.

“God darlin’ if you don’t quit I’m gonna cum!” Daryl groaned. Caitlin rode him that much faster, “Cum for me baby. I want you to.” She breathed against his neck, as his hands twisted in her hair. Daryl’s body jerked hard as he pulled Caitlin’s head back, groaning as he filled her deep and full. The air in the room was hot and electric, as sweat slicked their bodies.

Caitlin kissed Daryl, surprised to see the grin on his face. “Woman, I don’t know what ‘tis you do to me, but damn ya do it well.” Caitlin smiled, “You’re not too bad yourself love.” Daryl felt Caitlin’s heart pounding against his ribs as she snuggled into him. He pulled the blanket up over them, wrapping his arm around her as his eyelids grew heavy. He’d never known happiness like this in his life, and he would do anything in his power to protect his mate. 


	5. Safety at Home?

Daryl glanced across the cab of the truck, watching Caitlin sleeping against the pillow crammed against the window. Her brow would furrow, a look of pain would creep across her face and her fists would tighten every so often. Her body would relax; Caitlin would murmur something and be asleep. Daryl felt guilty for not letting her get much sleep the night before, but it was too nice having a room to themselves with a bed in it. Caitlin gave as much as she took; she was his equal in every way.

            Daryl shifted his gaze out the windshield, eyes fixed on the clear interstate in from of him. The northbound lanes of 95 were clear, the southbound lanes gridlocked. People had tried to escape rather than push north, but their escape got them nowhere. The rain beat steadily against the roof of the truck, making Daryl grind his teeth. “Goddamned weather, at least the walkers might stay put, make this trip easy on us.” Daryl glanced at the GPS built into the dash, Caitlin had programmed it to go home, and home was now a little over two hours away. Daryl sighed and slowed down to pull over to the shoulder. He watched in the mirror as Rick slowed the suburban to a stop, pulling up behind Daryl.

            Rick stepped out of the suburban, walking in the rain to meet Daryl half way between the two trucks. “Caitlin’s GPS says we got about two hours till we get to her Daddy’s place. We’re about 10 miles out of a town called Roanoke Rapids. We should look for fuel there and eat. Ain’t gonna run Caitlin’s fuel tanks dry. Ain’t gonna be fun hunting in this rain. Nothing will be out.” Daryl stood with his arms crossed over his chest, hands buried in his armpits. The rain was cold, coming down steady, Daryl wanted to get back in the truck and turn the heat on a bit.

            Rick nodded in agreement, “The flip side of that means if no animals are out, we could hope for no walkers either. Probably would be best if we stayed in the trucks as much as possible. Two hours isn’t far, but who knows what’s between here and Virginia. I agree we shouldn’t run her fuel tanks dry, never know when we will come across fuel again. This rain hopefully will taper off soon. Let’s get moving.” Daryl nodded, heading back to the truck.

            Caitlin’s eyes popped open at the sound of the door opening, her hand reaching for the pistol strapped to her thigh. Her eyes softened when she realized it was Daryl getting back in the truck. Caitlin reached out to the dash, touching the buttons on the GPS. “Roanoke Rapids, there isn’t much between here and home, Emporia, VA about 30 minutes away. That’s it until Suffolk, VA pretty much. We can make it on the fuel I have I’m sure. Let’s push through. I want to get home.”

            Daryl put the truck in gear, pulling back out onto the interstate. Thoughts swirled in Daryl’s head, thoughts he needed answers to. Daryl’s eyes met Caitlin’s, his voice softening, “Darlin’ what happens when we get you home? Where do we go from there?” Caitlin laid her hand over Daryl’s thigh, studying his strong features. “I hope my Dad and brother are there. We’ll find a way for everyone to stay. We stay in Virginia, as long as we can. Live everyday like our last. I don’t know Daryl; I haven’t thought things through much.”

* * *

 

            Outside Emporia, VA, Daryl pulled over to the shoulder, as Rick pulled up beside Caitlin’s truck. Rick filled the tank of the suburban out of Caitlin’s reserve tank. Those twenty gallons only filled the tank 3/4full, which Daryl hoped would be enough to get them through to Caitlin’s father’s house. If not, they would be scrounging through the rain for fuel in cars on the other side of the interstate.

            “Rick, I don’t think that’s gonna be enough fuel to get us to Sandbridge. I say we start siphoning cars to get a full tank. I don’t want us getting stuck so close to where we are going.” Daryl cut off the flow between Caitlin’s tank and the suburban as he looked over at Rick.

            “Agreed, we should look for fuel. I don’t want to end up getting stuck either. I think it’s safer if Beth and Carl stay with the kids in the truck. If the four of us adults go car by car we should be able to round up another twenty gallons quick.” Rick checked the gun on his hip as he spoke to Daryl. Who knew if there were walkers hiding in the cars? Better to be safe than sorry.

            Rick handed out a five gallon gas can to Daryl, Maggie and Caitlin before taking one of his own. “Let’s stay in groups of two, get this done quick and get moving. It will becoming on dark soon, I want to be in Caitlin’s door at dusk. Let’s go people.”

            Catlin and Daryl headed off towards a row of full size pickups. With the bigger gas tanks they could hit the jackpot quickly. Between three trucks both their gas tanks were full.

            Caitlin looked over at Daryl, her green eyes glittering, “I say let’s hunt while we wait for them. I saw a couple deer in the brush. It would make a good supper. We could strap it to the tool box; let the rain drain it on the way home. Come on baby, you know you want to. I bet I can get one before you do.” Daryl cracked a grin; “You’re on darlin’” Caitlin wove between the cars, watching the brush in front of them for any sign of movement. She climbed up onto the cab of a pickup, lying down on her belly, crossbow in front of her. Daryl crouched by the bumper of a car a short distance away. Caitlin saw the deer first, popping up, shooting it behind the front shoulder. As she moved to jump down off the truck, her feet slipped out from under her, and she crashed down headfirst onto the pavement between the truck and another car.

            Daryl watched the deer go down, it was an excellent shot. Then he heard Caitlin scream, seeing her fall as he looked over. It was as if time stood still, his feet mired in clay. He couldn’t move fast enough to get to her; his heart racing in his chest. He skidded to a stop on the wet pavement next to Caitlin; fingers’ immediately going to her neck, her pulse was there. She was alive. “Darlin’ you okay? Hello? Can ya hear me? Shit! Why do I always gotta be your Superman?” Daryl slung his bow over his back, tossing Caitlin over his shoulder and picking up Caitlin’s bow.

            Daryl carried her to the truck, setting her in the passenger seat. She would be safe in the truck while he went back for the deer. Rick saw Daryl walking back with the gutted deer, blood washing over his shoulders in the rain. “Where’s Caitlin?”

            “She’s in the truck, took a fall taking down this deer. She’s out cold. We’re getting’ her home and then see what’s up.” Rick helped Daryl strap the deer down to the tool box, before walking back to the suburban.

            Daryl slung up into the truck seat, running his fingers through his wet hair, looking over at Caitlin. Her eyes were open, holding an icepack to the side of her head. “Fuck my head hurts. I should’ve been more careful. Did you get the deer?” Caitlin was a whiter shade of pale as she looked at Daryl. He nodded, “Yeah I got it. Rick helped me strap it to the tool box. I’m goin’ ta get ya home and get that looked at. Ya took a hard fall between those two cars. Probably gonna have a black eye, and I sure as hell ain’t goin’ ta meet your daddy with you havin’ a shiner.” Daryl set the truck in gear as Caitlin groaned at his attempt to be funny.

* * *

 

            Caitlin was asleep when they pulled into the driveway at her father’s house. Daryl stepped out of the truck, his pistol in his hand at his side. Rick sided up to Daryl, walking slowly up to the house. “This place is set so far back that you wouldn’t know it was here unless you walked up on it. Ocean on one side, bay on the other, woods in the back. Yeah I could see this being a long term kind of place.”Daryl nodded his head as Rick whispered.

            Daryl froze as he heard the shot ring out; it was high caliber rifle, the gravel in front of his feet kicked up as the round bit into the ground. Daryl immediately threw his gun down, putting his hands up.

            A thick Irish accent called out from the landscape, “Who the fuck are ya and what the fuck are ya doing with my sister’s truck?!?” Whoever it was yelling at them was pissed off that was certain.

            Daryl scanned the landscape in front of them as Rick glanced around. “Caitlin told me her brother is a Marine sniper, he could be anywhere and we can’t see him. I’ll handle this.” Daryl whispered to Rick as he stepped forward, hoping to not get shot.

            “I’m Daryl Dixon and this is my friend Rick Grimes. We met up with your sister on the road in Georgia. She said we could find shelter here, so we brought her with us up here. She’s safe in the truck I promise you.” Daryl swallowed hard as he looked around, still not seeing the shooter.

            Daryl heard heavy footsteps behind him, then felt Caitlin’s hand wrap around his. Every muscle in his body tensed as she held onto him tightly.

            “Rory! I’m home! Don’t shoot! I’m okay really! Daryl’s my mate!” Caitlin collapsed, pulling Daryl to the ground with her.

            Daryl’s heart thundered in his chest, Caitlin called him her mate, a sense of pride washed over him, but that sense of pride quickly faded as the cold steel of a gun barrel pressed into the back of his skull.

* * *

 

Daryl froze as he caught Caitlin’s head in his hand. He’d felt that cold steel on his skull once before, and that was a tense situation then. The person holding the gun on him then had been drunk. He had been able to mostly talk his way out of it then, but this didn’t seem like it would be that easy. Daryl glanced out of the corner of his eye at a pair of woodland camo pants tucked neatly into desert combat boots under a ghillie suit.

“Set Caitlin down nice and easy bub. Stand up, hands up. Nice and slow. There ya go. Fuckin’ caffler.” Daryl locked eyes with the painted face staring him down, scowling at the Marine in front of him. The guy was the same height as Daryl, but had a good forty to sixty pounds on him. It’d be a helluva a fist fight if things went to shit.

“You bloody bastards want to explain to me why my sister is passed the fuck out on the yard and what the fuck you’re doing here? I could’ve shot ya both before you ever stepped out of the trucks. My sister calls you her mate; last I knew she was single. Something’s going on, that’s for damn sure.”

Rick set his gun on the hood of Caitlin’s truck, his eyes locked on the rifle in the shooter’s hands. “Here’s the deal. Your sister invited us to come up here. To seek refuge with you and your father here. She didn’t know if you were still alive. We have been working together to get her here. Daryl here would never hurt your sister. He’s been a protector for her more than anything. Your sister has taken care of our group and been a part of us for the better part of this week. We mean you no harm, and if her word of us possibly staying here is no good, then we will pack up and leave. But I doubt Daryl will leave without your sister. We can all work together or we can move on. Your choice.”

Daryl stared Rory down, “I would never ever intentionally hurt your sister. That I can promise ya on my word as a man.”

“Rory! What the hell is going on here son?” Everyone turned seeing an older man walk out of the house with a pistol strapped to his thigh. The older man’s eyes darted to Caitlin on the ground beside Daryl, breaking into a run towards her.

“Caitie?” The man picked up his daughter in his arms, looking to Daryl and Rick for some explanation. Rick shuffled on his feet; Daryl stared at Caitlin’s father. It was Rory who spoke first.

“Da, they say they helped Caitlin get home. Been with her most of this week. Caitlin told them they could stay here. Caitlin calls this caffler her mate,” Rory motioned at Daryl with his elbow. “She walked out of her truck before I shot them. And then she went down.”

Caitlin’s father nodded, “I’m Padraic Cleary, everyone calls me Paddy, and this is my son Rory. I thank you for bringing my daughter home. We have been worried about her that is certain. How many of you are in your group? We have some room, but to stay you will have to help your fair share. I can’t squelch on Caitie’s word.”

Daryl nodded as Rick spoke “There’s three adults and three children. I’ll agree to us helping you if you help us. You’re welcome concerning your daughter. In this world, it was the least we could do.”

Paddy nodded, “Get your children and bring them inside. I’m sure they are hungry. We will get you figured out later on. Right now my daughter is my main concern.” Paddy turned, walking with Caitlin in his arms towards the house. Daryl watched as Caitlin disappeared into the house, his arms feeling empty.

“Well I guess if Dad has no problem with you then I shouldn’t either.” Rory stuck his hand out to Daryl, who grasped it firmly. Daryl breathed a little easier; the battle wasn’t entirely won yet.

* * *

 

 They all followed Rory into the house, sitting down with him at the dining room table. It had been awhile since they had seen a house this nice, not to mention clean. It had been since Hershel’s farm had they been in a place like this. A woman brought plates around for each person, it wasn’t much but it was more than they had had in awhile. Rory’s rifle was leaned against the wall near him, within arm’s reach.

“Thanks Miriam. I appreciate you taking care of our new friends.” Rory thanked the woman as she set a plate in front of him.

“The babies need to eat, that’s for sure. We can share the bit we have for supper tonight. I’ll be sure to make more for tomorrow. We don’t have much, but we can make do.”  Miriam nodded as she set each plate down, bustling by with a glass of milk for the children and tea for the adults.

“How did you get milk? I haven’t seen milk in a long time. I miss milk.” Carl asked as the glass was set in front of him. Miriam smiled “It’s powered milk, but milk nonetheless. I’m glad you enjoy it.”

The group ate in silence until Paddy appeared, looking straight at Daryl, “She’s asking for you. Come with me.” Daryl nodded, “Yes sir. Thank you.” Daryl followed Paddy up the stairs into Caitlin’s bedroom. Daryl found her lying down in the bed, lying very still, as she had an IV in her arm. Caitlin’s eyes were half open, she looked tired. Paddy stood near the door, keeping an eye on Daryl and his daughter.

Daryl cracked a small grin, “Hey darlin’ how ya feelin?” Caitlin smiled weakly at him, “Not so hot. Better you’re here. I just need some rest. Dad thinks I have a concussion.” “Yeah, ya took a pretty hard fall going after that deer. We got you home like I promised. I’ll butcher that deer out and give it to your dad. Least I can do.” Daryl looked Caitlin over, he wanted to pull her in his arms and hold her. But this was her father’s house, and even in this hell rules and courtesy still needed to be followed, even if Caitlin called him her mate.

“Darlin’ I’m gonna go take care of that deer, I’ll check on you later ok?” Daryl moved to get up, as Caitlin nodded, her eyes slowly closing.

Paddy stopped Daryl in the hallway, “I’ll help you quarter the deer out. She needs her rest with the IV, the antibiotics and the morphine. I’m thankful you brought her home to me. She has a concussion, a fever. Miriam and I can care for her. Especially Miriam being a nurse. It’s clear she cares for you, I just hope the feeling is mutual.”

Daryl nodded before he turned to go down the stairs, could he tell her how he felt about her? Could he explain it to her father enough to appease the old man? That Daryl didn’t know. When he reached the trucks downstairs, he found everyone unloading them and bringing things into the living room of the house to be sorted through. Daryl unloaded Caitlin’s truck, setting everything down in the living room. Rick helped him unload the motorcycle and the deer. Daryl strung the deer up from a tree in the back yard; it would be easier to quarter the deer first thing in the morning rather than working in the dark.

* * *

 

Miriam had gotten everyone from Daryl’s group settled in down in the finished basement. There were two bedrooms with one bathroom. Everyone else had a shower and went to bed by the time Daryl got down there. Daryl took it upon himself to make the sofa his bed. Rory had agreed to take them into town to the naval air station to find Judith a crib and more formula along with other supplies.  Daryl grabbed a clean pair of shorts with a tee-shirt, stripping off his dirty clothes in the bathroom, and crawling into the shower. The hot water felt good on his skin, as he watched the day’s dirt, grime and blood swirl down the drain.

            Daryl closed his eyes, bracing himself on his arms against the shower wall. The water ran hot down his neck and back, scorching his skin. Here he was in Caitlin’s father’s house as a guest, with still no true answer if he was welcome or not to be there. His heart wanted to stay with Caitlin, but his honor would make him leave if her father requested it. He swallowed a mouthful of water, swishing it around in his mouth before spitting it out. Daryl ran shampoo through his hair, finding his hair matted with blood from the deer. He picked up the bar of soap off the shelf, scrubbing every inch of his skin raw.

            Daryl dressed quickly, wrapping himself in the blanket on the sofa, trying to get comfortable. After tossing and turning for a time, he decided to get up and roam around the house.  Daryl reached the upstairs, seeing a light on in a room down the hall from Caitlin’s room. Daryl poked his head in seeing Paddy writing on a sheet of paper with a heavy fountain pen at a desk in a study. The room was lined with books, a laptop sat closed on the desk; two chairs were across from the desk. In the shadow of the lamplight Paddy’s age betrayed him, the lines in his face clearly evident.

            “Couldn’t sleep son?” Paddy capped the pen setting it down on the desk. Daryl shook his head, “No Sir.” Paddy motioned to the chairs; Daryl took a seat across from him. Daryl sat down, watching Paddy as he eased into the chair. The man oozed power and strength off of him, but Daryl wasn’t intimidated by it.

            “It’s clear that my daughter loves you by the way she interacted with you in the bedroom. I can’t say that I blame her. A man who can hunt, protect and provide is hard to come by in these times. You’ve taken care of her, shown her a kindness that I cannot repay. I am forever in your debt. As long as you do right by Caitlin, you will always have a place in my home. But the moment you break her heart, you will leave is that clear?”

            Daryl swallowed hard, crossing this man would not be a good idea, and he had every intention of not breaking Caitlin’s heart. “Yes Sir, I understand.” Paddy smiled as he handed a slip of paper across the desk to Daryl. “Good. I have a favor to ask you. If things go to shit, I want you to gather up the women and children. My boat is at a pier not three miles from here. Caitlin can get you there. Take them to my boat and head for that address. My sister and her family will be waiting for you there. It’s the only safe place I know of right now.”

            Daryl opened the slip of paper, written on it was an address in Ireland with a phone number. Ireland? Half a world away was safety? Daryl felt the gnawing in his gut, that somehow someway he would get Caitlin there. She needed to be safe, and he wanted to give that to her.  

 

 


	6. Light in the Darkness

Daryl was quartering the hung deer with Paddy when he caught the old man’s eyes grow wide looking over Daryl’s shoulder. Daryl slowly turned, his hand going for the pistol on his hip instinctually. His eyes narrowed in the midday light, seeing Caitlin walking slowly towards him in a light summer weight dress and bare feet. Her red hair flowed over her shoulders gleaming in the sun light. A small smile played across Caitlin’s lips as she walked straight towards Daryl, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he wiped his hands on his jeans before coming to rest on her hips. Caitlin stretched up to gently kiss Daryl on the lips. He returned the kiss just as gently, as well as placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

            Paddy went back to butchering the deer, keeping one eye on the knife and the other on Daryl and his daughter. “Guess you’re feeling better darlin’?” Daryl couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “A bit. I came out to get you and Da for lunch. Miriam sent me.” Daryl had noticed her accent was even stronger here at home with her family. Caitlin wrapped her fingers in Daryl’s “Da, Miriam says it’s time for lunch.” Caitlin smiled sweetly at her father, tugging Daryl along. “Tell her I’ll be in shortly Caitie.”

            Caitlin walked up to the house with Daryl, her heart light and happy. “I was thinking later we could go up Sandbrige Road out to Colechester Road, there are some farms out there. We could see if there’s some livestock roaming we could bag. Probably after lunch.” “Sounds like a plan to me. Isn’t that when your brother and his team’s going out to the base?” “Yeah, I wanted time with you. Not everyone else.” Daryl smirked, “Well I guess I can’t say no ta ya.”as he pulled her close to him, wrapping his hand in her hair, kissing her hard and fast. Caitlin whimpered into his mouth, her body instantly coming to life in his arms.

            “Somethin’ for ya ta think ‘bout for later.” Daryl grinned as he walked off to wash his hands in the house. Caitlin could feel her face and skin flush, that man knew how to get to her so well.

By the time Caitlin had reached the table for lunch Rory, Rick, Maggie and Carl had left. Daryl stood leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Caitlin walk through in a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt and combat boots. Her hair was tied up in a topknot; her elegant neck was adorned with a gold chain. Daryl could smell her scent across the room as she sat and ate her lunch, it was a smell he could never mistake for anything else, nor could he forget.

            Caitlin put her plate in the sink, purposely walking past Daryl, her fingertips raking across the black tee-shirt stretched tight against his chest. She smiled as she heard him following her out into the living room. Caitlin picked her bow and 9mm out of the supplies, along with her overnight pack. There would be plenty of fuel to be had on this trip; her tanks were mostly full when they fueled up in Suffolk on the way over.

Caitlin loaded her supplies into the back seat of her truck, as Daryl set his bow in the back seat before opening the passenger side door.

            Daryl looked across the cab of the truck at Caitlin as she drove. His mind wandered to yesterday morning when she called him her mate to Rory. He wondered why she would do that; people wouldn’t label someone a mate after a week of sleeping together would they?

            “Yesterday ya called me your mate when your brother had us sighted down, why? I don’t understand why ya’d do that when we’re just sleeping together.” Immediately Daryl hated his choice of words, thinking Caitlin would come unglued on him for them. Caitlin continued to look out the windshield, watching for the road she needed to get over into the countryside. She took a deep breath, her voice low and steady. “Because to me, even though we’ve been doing an awful lot of fucking, I feel connected to you. I want to spend whatever bit of my life I have left with you. If that makes you want to run, then you have your freedom. I’m not going to make you stay if you don’t want to.” Caitlin swallowed hard; she knew her feelings for Daryl were hard and true. She knew she loved him, but she also knew she could lead his heart to love, but she couldn’t make it fall.

Caitlin blinked back tears in the silence between them as she turned down the country road, pulling up to the first large farm they saw. Caitlin pulled right up in the barn lot, parking in the middle between the barn and the house.  Daryl stepped out of the truck, walking towards the house. Caitlin walked behind him, keeping her bow aimed towards the house. Daryl opened the screen door, slowly turning the knob on the front door. He stepped inside immediately moving to the right as Caitlin moved left, going room by room searching for survivors, then for walkers. “There’s no one here. No cars in the lot, nothing. They packed up and took off. Look, there’s no pictures on the walls.” Daryl looked up at the walls, Caitlin was right. There were outlines of where pictures used to be. “Well I guess we hit up the kitchen for whatever we can get and see if there’s a cow or somethin’ out there we can take. Make this trip worth somethin’.”

They split the kitchen between them, rifling through the cabinets and pantry quickly. Daryl hauled four boxes and three trash bags full of supplies out to the truck. Caitlin circled the barn, finding a chicken coop with a dozen chickens in it with a few ducks. Caitlin grabbed a bucket out of the barn as Daryl walked up. “What’d ya find? Anythin’ good?” “Yeah, a whole chicken coop full of eggs. And the feed in the feeders only looks a couple of days old. We could come back here every few days to feed and water the chickens and have chickens and fresh eggs for awhile. There’s a couple of ducks too. I was thinking we could take two chickens and a duck now with all the eggs. We’ll have to check the eggs but some is better than none. Any luck on cows?” Daryl shook his head, “Nope. But we could always move on down the road. A good sized cow would feed us for a couple of months at least.” Daryl helped Caitlin gather eggs into the bucket before she hauled it back to the truck, setting it on the front floorboard. 

Daryl walked around to the chicken coop, reaching down and snatching a chicken with his bare hands, snapping the chicken’s neck. Caitlin grabbed a second chicken doing the same. The duck proved to be a harder and much quicker prey. Caitlin chased after the duck, stooped down, her hands out in front of her. Daryl watched as his mate cussed the duck, chuckling to himself. Caitlin herded the duck near Daryl who reached down to grab it, but the duck was smarter, taking off opposite of Daryl. “Goddamned duck’s smarter than we are! Come on darlin’ get him!” Daryl called over to Caitlin who started laughing, “I can’t, he’s too quick for me!” as she ran closer to Daryl.

Daryl reached out, pulling Caitlin to the ground and rolling her under him; Caitlin called out in shock as her body hit the ground. Daryl locked eyes with Caitlin, running his thumb over her cheek as he kissed her lightly on the lips. “I’m sorry about what I said in the truck it came out all wrong. I just don’t understand this thing we have cause I never had it before.” Caitlin swallowed as tears pricked her eyes, “It’s okay, I forgive you. I just didn’t know. I meant it when I said I wanted to spend whatever I have left of my life with you.” Daryl looked down at Caitlin, his chest growing tight as her fingers ran down the back of his neck. “Me too darlin’, me too.” Caitlin smiled as she kissed Daryl, tears filling her eyes.

Daryl pulled Caitlin up with him, pulling her close into him, “Guess we should be gettin’ back it’s getting’ dark. We can always come back tomorrow and look for a cow. The others should be back by now.”  Caitlin nodded as Daryl’s fingers wrapped around hers, as they walked towards the chicken coop to pick up their chickens.

Caitlin scooted across the seat of the truck, tucking into Daryl’s chest as his arm came around to hold her close. Holding her close to him felt like the most right thing in the world at that moment. Daryl smiled; he knew happiness for once in his life.

* * *

 

Caitlin took the bucket of eggs into the house for Miriam to go through, setting them on the kitchen floor when she heard another truck pull up. Caitlin walked for the front door, until she heard Rory yelling her name. Caitlin ran out into the front yard, seeing Rick carrying Maggie in his arms, blood splattered across his shirt and seeping between his fingers. Daryl came running behind Caitlin, hands covered in chicken blood.

“Daryl, go get Miriam and have her set up the island in the kitchen with a sheet and towels. It has the best light in the house. Go!” Rick followed Caitlin into the house, Rory bringing up the rear. Miriam laid towels and a sheet over the island in the kitchen as Rick laid Maggie down gently. Caitlin cut off Maggie’s shirt, gently probing the wound, as Miriam laid out a basic surgical kit from Caitlin’s field kit. Caitlin shot a line of morphine into Maggie’s arm, to ease the pain.

Daryl looked over at Rory, “What happened?” Rory took a deep breath as Rick pulled off his blood soaked shirt and threw it out in the backyard. “We’d just got done at the base and were leaving when a group of survivors cornered us. They demanded our supplies and we refused. Rick and I shot their leader and all hell broke loose. Maggie got hit. I did my best to keep her safe. I’m sorry.” Rory’s eyes gave away the pain in his heart of losing one of his own.

At that moment Beth ran into the kitchen, seeing Maggie lying on the island. She ran to Maggie, brushing her hair back out of her face. “Maggie can you hear me? Please don’t leave me. Caitlin will fix you I promise. Don’t leave me. I love you.” Maggie’s eyes fluttered open; her blood stained hand reached up and tucked a strand of Beth’s hair behind her ear. “It’s okay, Glenn, Momma and Daddy are waiting for me. You stay here and take care of Rory, he’s a good man. I love you Beth.” Maggie started to cry as Beth choked back tears.

“The bullets in her liver, she’s bleeding out inside. I can feel the bullet with my fingers, but if I try and remove it won’t help any. I’m so sorry Beth.” Caitlin sucked up the knot in her throat, “I can let her go painlessly and peacefully. It’s up to you.”

Caitlin looked over at Maggie, seeing her slightly nod as Beth nodded. “I love you Mags. Tell Momma and Daddy I love them and miss them. Give Glenn a hug for me.” Beth kissed Maggie’s forehead, “I will. I love you Beth.” Maggie let go of Beth’s hand, pushing her towards Rory. Beth ran over, burying her head in Rory’s chest as sobs wracked her small body. Rory whispered soft words only Beth could hear as Caitlin shot a lethal dose of morphine into Maggie’s arm. Rory took Beth outside as Miriam covered Maggie with the sheet. Caitlin bolted out the back door, falling to her knees in the yard. Between the tears and the heaving breaths, she felt a hand on her back.

Daryl gently rubbed Caitlin’s back, not knowing what to say. The death of Maggie hit him hard; he had been with her almost two years now since things went to shit. The look in Rick and Rory’s eyes told the story that they felt responsible. Was it ever going to be safe? The only place Daryl knew that was safe laid across the ocean, half a world away.

* * *

 

**_Three weeks later…._ ** __

Caitlin washed her face with a cool rag before crawling back into bed with Daryl. The bouts of throwing up were getting worse, and she was tired more than normal. Caitlin curled herself into Daryl’s warm body, as he mumbles something she can’t understand while wrapping his arm around her. He had moved into her bedroom the night Maggie had died, much to Caitlin’s surprise her father didn’t have a problem with it. He didn’t put up a fuss when Beth moved into Rory’s bedroom. Caitlin closed her eyes, taking comfort in Daryl’s warmth.

            Daryl woke to find Caitlin still asleep next to him; he decided to let her sleep. Lately she looked more exhausted than normal, was eating less, and sleeping more. He knew better than to nag at her, Caitlin could take care of herself. He wasn’t worried about her for the most part. If a herd of walkers came through the property, then he would give his last breath to get her on that boat to Ireland. Daryl pulled on a tee-shirt and jeans as he headed downstairs.

            Rory caught up with Daryl in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee. “Hey Daryl, you want to go with me out to the base? There’s something I’m wanting to get, and I don’t want to go alone.” Daryl took a deep drink from the mug of coffee, “Sure, Caitlin’s still asleep.  I’m getting’ kinda tired of bein’ stuck around the house.” “Great, I’ll meet you out at my Jeep. Just need to get my rifle.” Daryl nodded as he finished his cup, setting it in the sink. Miriam walked through with Judith wrapped in a blanket, the baby was still coughing, as much as they tried to help her. “She gettin’ any better?” Daryl held out his hands as Miriam handed the baby over. “Thank you. She seems a little better, but I’m no doctor.” Daryl cuddled the baby against him while Miriam made her own cup of coffee.

            “Paddy around? I need ta ask him somethin’.” “I think he went up to the base to check on his boat. He wants to make sure it’s ready to go when the time comes.” Miriam took Judith back as Daryl nodded.”Thanks. I’m going to the base with Rory; we’ll look for him while we’re up there.”

            Daryl found Rory out at his Jeep. “I know you like your crossbow, but I got something here you might like a bit more. I took it from my command’s armory up at Camp Allen.” Rory pulled a desert camo rifle out of a case in the back of his Jeep and handed it to Daryl. “This my friend is the Benelli MR 1. It’s a tactical rifle, fires M16 rounds from an extended clip. We use them in the field and they are damned accurate. I’ve got my Remington ACR, and that’s a beast in herself. You’ll like that Benelli I guarantee it.” Rory smiled, tucking the ACR between the front seats of the Jeep.

            “Yeah this’ll be a fun shoot for sure,Thanks. Your mom said we could find your Dad up at dock with his boat. I need ta ask him something if you don’t mind.” Daryl’s eyebrows popped at the confused look on Rory’s face.

            “Miriam isn’t my mother. My mother is buried in Ireland. She died when Cait and I were kids. Miriam is my stepmother. I like her well enough, but she will never replace Ma for Cait and I. Dad loves her and she takes care of him. That’s what matters in this life. Come on, let’s get going.” Rory started the Jeep as Daryl jumped in the front seat.

            As they approached the base from a back gate that was hidden in the woods, Daryl looked over at Rory, “How do you know this gate is here? How many gates are there to this base?” “This one is the one SEALs use when they are creeping in and out for training ops in the swamp. You have to know it’s here to know. I’m just trying to keep us out of the eyes of that group of survivors, don’t need to be wasting anymore ammo on some crazies. There’s easily fifteen different gates for different commands. We’ll go run my errand first and then go see Dad. Quick in and out.”

            Rory parked right outside the door of the Exchange, on the sidewalk. Rory walked through the food court, the smell alone of rotted food was enough to gag anyone. Daryl bit back the bile rising in his throat, following Rory closely. “What’s it you’re lookin’ for?” “Something for Beth, and something for Cait too. You’ll see.” Rory walked up to a steel gate, shooting the lock off. Daryl looked up at the sign above the store seeing it was a jewelry store.

            Rory peeked through the cases with his flashlight. “Don’t have to worry about alarms, power’s been dead here for months. Beth deserves something nice; I plan on asking her to marry me soon. Sure, she’s younger than me, but in this life she’s worth keeping.”  Daryl nodded as Rory busted the glass on the case, pulling out a his and hers diamond wedding set. “Yep this’ll do. Lucky I wear a standard men’s size. Here, this’d look good on Cait.” Rory tossed a box at Daryl, who popped it open, staring. “Jesus, this thing’s a $3000 ring! What makes ya think I’m gonna give her somethin’ this expensive? She’d never wear it!”

            Rory chuckled, “You’d be surprised pal, she’s been wanting the hero on the horse for a long time now. And well, you’re it. I see how she looks at you. Come on, need to pick up a couple more things for Cait. Let’s keep moving. Commissary’s this way. Keep your eyes open for walkers; we’re going to pass through an open area.”

            Daryl tucked the box into the hip pocket of his jeans, following Rory back out into the main hallway, passing through closed stores. Rory picked off a couple of walkers wandering through the exchange, as Daryl took one out Rory missed.

            “Miriam and Dad came here about three days after everything went to shit. The Navy had already bugged out; there were a few stragglers that had turned nothing big. Dad and Miriam wiped out the produce section, canned everything. Generators had the power on; they grabbed all the food they could bring back. Dad turned a good bit of the meat into jerky, flash froze a bunch too. We haven’t done too badly since the house is solar powered. That was a smart idea on Dad’s part, at night the batteries run the house that are charged during the day. Thanks for picking that walker off for me.”

            Rory picked his way through the aisles, looking for things specifically. He grabbed a case of ginger ale, two boxes of crackers and ground ginger. “Alright I got what I came for, let’s get the hell out of here and go see Da. He should still be at the boat.”

            They found Paddy still at his boat checking things over. Rory climbed aboard with Daryl following him. Daryl had never seen a boat this large and well appointed. It had room for ten people, with four separate bedrooms, a shared living space and bathroom. At least it would make getting to Ireland comfortable for the most part. “Hello boys, how are you?” “We’re good Sir, getting’ her ready to go?” “Of course I’m thinking we will leave the end of this week after we pack up all the supplies we can. We have more than plenty to make the trip, but extra never hurts. We need to leave soon with Caitie not feeling well. I’m sure you agree with me Daryl?” “Yes Sir, I want what’s best for her. Which is why I came to talk to you. I been meanin’ to ask you this week if you’ll give me permission to marry Caitlin Sir.” Daryl pulled the ring box out of his pocket, handing it to Paddy.

            Paddy opened the small black velvet box; his eyes popped looking at the ring. “Well son, I think that’s a fine idea. Yes, you have my permission to marry my daughter. I think you will do fine by her and she by you. I see how she looks at you and you at her. It makes this old man feel better knowing you will be by her side.” Paddy clapped Daryl on the shoulder as he handed the box back to him.

            Rory smiled, “Da I think I’m gonna ask Beth to marry me as well. She’s a really sweet girl and I know I’m older than her, but I’ll be the best husband I can be for her. I love her Da.” Rory handed his ring set to Paddy, beaming with pride. “Well I guess you boys had this planned for today. Of course son, you can marry Beth, but in the end it is up to her to say yes. You might as well ask the girls after dinner tonight, I’m sure they would be surprised and pleased.”

            “I don’t know if I can wait that long Da. I think I’m gonna ask her when we get back to the house if you don’t mind.” Rory grinned like a Cheshire cat. “You do that Rory, make that girl proud to call you husband.”

            Daryl shook Paddy’s hand before heading back to the Jeep. He wanted to get back to the house and ask Caitlin to be his wife. Daryl found her behind the house, using a bale target in the backyard. He watched her pull the bowstring back, slowly breathing out, clicking the release in her hand. She glowed, her beauty taking his breath away. Daryl strode up to her, watching her pull the arrow from the bale.

            “Feelin’ better darlin’? You haven’t shot anything in a couple weeks.” The grin on his face was evident as he pulled her close, kissing her gently. “You noticed huh? What’s got you so happy? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you grin like that outside of our bedroom!” Daryl chuckled as he got down on one knee, his hand opening the ring box, holding it up to Caitlin. Caitlin’s hands came to her mouth as tears began to fall, sinking to her knees. “Darlin’ I know we ain’t been together long, but like you said, you want to spend whatever you have left of your life with me. And I been thinking the same thing. Will you marry me? I know I ain’t got nothin’ to give you, but I promise to take care of ya and be true to ya for the rest of my life.”

            Tears ran down Caitlin’s cheeks crying as Daryl put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly, as if it was made for her. Caitlin wrapped her arms around Daryl’s neck nodding, “God yes I’ll marry you Daryl Dixon, today, tomorrow, whenever. I’ll marry you!”

            Daryl felt tears falling down his cheeks; for once in his life he cried tears of joy. For once in his life he was completely happy, but why was there a sense of dread in the pit of his gut?


	7. Breathless Escape

Caitlin pulled the arrow out of the bale, looking up through the trees ahead of her. She heard the birds chirping, the scurrying of small game through the underbrush. It was a cool fall morning, the mist still hung over the ocean behind her, and she could smell the salt in the air. No one else in the house was awake but her, she liked the solace.

Caitlin’s hand fell to her lower abdomen, fingers resting against her tattoo, against her scar under her jeans.

“ _Folíonn grá grain._ They told me becauseof my wound that this, that you, would never happen. Now I pray that you can stay with me, even if it means me being sick or in pain the entire time. I would endure it for you, for him. It would make my life with him complete. I love him, God do I love him. I wish there was someone who could legally marry us, that way things would be easier when we go home. I want to raise you in Ireland. It’s somewhere that’s beautiful and safe. Where you could grow and live a happy life without knowing the fear of this hell we are in now. I love you.”  Caitlin whispered onto the breeze, the soft words gone with the morning sun.

Caitlin shot a few more arrows before she sensed movement behind her. Her hand instinctually moved to the blade on her belt as her body stiffened. She knew she wasn’t back there, knew this wasn’t Iraq, but the memories had never really left her. The hell she lived in now sometimes brought those memories to the surface, which made her edgy. Part of her would forever walk the sands of Iraq, until her last days.

Daryl wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling her close to him, easing her hand off the knife attached to her belt. His lips nuzzled against her neck, “It’s just me darlin’ nothin’ ta be afraid of. You been out here awhile?” Caitlin nodded, “A while. Thought I would let you sleep after last night. You looked pretty tired when I woke up a little while afterwards. I love you Daryl.”

Daryl smirked against her neck, “I know darlin’. How about you come inside and get some breakfast? Miriam’s putting up waffles and potato cakes. Ya need ta eat, we got a lot ta get done today to get ready to leave. Your Dad wants to leave the end of this week with you not feeling well. He wants ta get you inta a doctor in Dublin and see what’s going on. I hate seeing you sick.” Daryl turned Caitlin around so he could see her face, to let her see the sincerity in his eyes. Caitlin glanced into his eyes, the cold blue staring right through her, as she turned away to put her arrows in her quiver. The morning light caught the diamond Daryl had given her the evening before, her eyes misting over with tears. “It’s nothing to be worried about, probably just the flu or something, I just need to rest and eat. I’ll be fine I promise.” Caitlin smiled weakly at Daryl, hoping her lie would appease him.

Daryl pulled Caitlin into his arms, running his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head. He looked through the woods behind his mate, seeing something move that wasn’t animal. Daryl glued his eyes to the shape, watching it move. The movements were slow, sluggish, and nothing quick like a human. “Darlin’ go get everyone rounded up, start packing the trucks. There’s something out there. Give me your bow and knife. I’m gonna go see what it is.” Caitlin handed her bow and knife over, the protest clearly written on her face, “I’m going with you. I’ll go get my rifle.” “No. I made your Dad a promise. Get Rick, Rory, and Carl, tell 'em to arm up and come out here with me. Take your Dad, Miriam, Judith and Beth and yourself and head for the boat. I’ll meet you up there.” Daryl roughly shoved Caitlin towards the house as he turned for the woods.

* * *

 

Daryl was damned if he was going to break his word to Paddy. Caitlin needed her Dad more than she needed him. Daryl vowed to keep her safe when he proposed to her last night; he was a man of his word. Rick came running up with Carl and Rory in tow, armed and ready for a fight. “What’s up? Caitlin said there was trouble. We’re ready.” Daryl nodded towards to the woods, “I think I saw a walker out there, and where there’s one there’s more. I sent Caitlin to get the girls onto the boat with Paddy. We can meet them up there once we get these cleared out. This place as nice as it may be, it ain’t safe no more. Let’s go.”

Within thirty minutes the trucks were loaded, only Rory’s Jeep was left unloaded. Caitlin was upstairs grabbing hers and Daryl’s pillows when she heard the rapid fire of Rory’s ACR. Miriam was loading the last of Judith’s formula out, along with the last of the food when Caitlin passed her going out the door. She handed the pillows to Beth, “Put these in the truck and go. Get everyone onboard the boat. I’ll meet you up there.” Beth looked at Caitlin as if she was crazy, her eyes growing wide. “Are you crazy? Daryl told you to go to the boat; you can’t go out there with them pregnant! Yeah I know, it’s pretty damn obvious!” If looks could have killed Beth would have been dead, “I can’t stand by and let them die, not when Daryl’s risked his life for me. Fucking go! I’ll get there I promise!” Caitlin barked as she grabbed the 9mm and the AR-15 out of Rory’s Jeep, shoving two clips for each of them into her pockets, jogging off in the direction of the gunfire.

“We gotta keep them from the house as long as we can to give the others a chance. Where the hell did this herd come from?” Rick shot two walkers down that were closing in on Carl. Rory squeezed off a double tap from his rifle “We’ve had them wander in, but nothing like this. I’d usually use my rifle and take ‘‘em out real quiet. I say we take out a mess of them and make a break for it. It’s the only shot we got.” Daryl yelled over the din of gunfire, “Let’s do it then, between the four of us we have enough left to take out at least a dozen. Let’s splatter ‘‘em and go!”

“Make that five!”Caitlin shouted to Daryl, who whipped around staring her down. Daryl’s heart sank, as he realized Caitlin standing there with a pistol in her waistband and a rifle in her hands. Stubborn woman came back after him, even after he sent her forward with the rest of the group. “Oh fuck no woman! Get your ass back to the truck and get the fuck outta here! I’m not having your blood on my hands! GO!” Daryl yelled at Caitlin as she tromped through the woods towards him, her face red with anger.

“No! I’m not leaving you here to die! The others have already left for the boat! You’re either coming with me or I’m dying here next to you!” Rory walked up, yanking the rifle out of Caitlin’s hand. “We got this Cait, get going! You don’t need to be here sick like you are! Just fuckin’ go!” Caitlin drew her fist back to punch Rory in the jaw, Daryl catching her fist mid swing.

Daryl spun Caitlin around to look at him, “Caitlin, I need ya ta go. Get ta the boat with the others. I told ya I’d meet you there and I ain’t breaking my promise ta ya. Now GO!” Daryl’s words stung Caitlin deep, he had never called her by her name till now, his words and feelings driving home in that one word. Caitlin pulled his face to hers, kissing him hard on the lips, tears streaming down her face. “Caitlin I love ya. Always loved ya even when I didn’t know what it meant or how ta say it. I ain’t breaking my promise ta ya. I’ll find ya. Found ya every other time, this ain’t gonna be no different. Tell your dad to take off, I’ll find ya, promise. Please go.”

Daryl wiped the tears off her cheeks, as Caitlin turned, her 9mm drawn, running through the woods towards the house. Daryl watched her go, turning to fire on walkers as soon as he was sure she wasn’t coming back. His heart sank once he realized he probably was going to have a hell of a time keeping his promise to her that he would find her. But at least he would be sure she would be safe. That alone would keep him going till he found her, no matter how long it took, he’d find her. She was his world, and he still had the piece of paper Paddy gave him with the address in Ireland, an ocean couldn’t keep him from her.

* * *

 

Caitlin pulled up outside the pier, parked next to her truck. She left her sat phone on the driver’s seat of her truck, with the charger, along with a quick note on how to use it with her dad’s number wrote next to it. Caitlin taped a note to the driver’s window for Daryl, hoping he would make it to the pier and hole up inside one of the boats, or head up into the base. It was the only chance he had at making it. Caitlin knew he was tough, that he would make it, and find his way home to her.

Caitlin ran down the pier, jumping into the back of her Dad’s waiting boat. She ran up into the bridge, finding her Dad at the helm. Paddy saw the strained look on his daughter’s face, the tremble in her hands. “Daryl says to leave Da. He says he’ll find us.” Caitlin couldn’t hold back the tears, “Caitie are ya sure? I could go back and help them out?” “No Da, he said to go. And I believe him when he says he will find us. He loves me Da, and I’m pregnant. He has to know. It’s been so obvious this week and I lied to him about it so he wouldn’t worry.” “Oh hell Caitie. I’m sorry.” Paddy pulled his daughter into his arms as she broke down in wracking sobs. “Go Da, let’s go home and leave this hell behind.” Paddy stroked Caitlin’s head before she pulled away.  Paddy sent up a prayer to whomever was listening that Daryl and Rory would find their way home to Ireland as he idled the boat out of the piers and into the open ocean.

Caitlin found herself on the deck of the boat, staring back at the shore, hoping beyond hope that Daryl would come screaming up in Paddy’s truck. She stared until all she could see was the blue expanse of ocean, the cold in her fingers had nothing on the pain in her heart.  

           


	8. Promise Kept

**A year later….**

Caitlin had never seen something so perfect as the little face swaddled in the blanket lying in the crib she was leaning over. It had been a hard trip over from America to Ireland. While Caitlin had the luxury of a private bedroom, she was never left alone for long. The only time people left her alone was when she was sleeping, which happened to be most of the trip. If Caitlin wasn’t sleeping, she was usually lying in bed curled around Daryl’s pillow, memories flooding her mind. But now even those memories were fading, growing cold in their absence. She could feel the heavy weight of the diamond ring against her chest as she walked out of the nursery. Caitlin went downstairs out to the garden, finding Beth knelt down planting carrots.

            “You ok? You haven’t said much today.” Caitlin knelt down next to the young woman, taking her hands in her own. Beth looked up, her eyes meeting Caitlin’s. A soft brogue escaped her lips; Beth had taken to Ireland well. “I miss Rory. I miss my family. I know there was nothing that could be done about it. But of all the people I knew, I really thought Rory and Daryl would make it out. It’s been almost a year since we left, and they haven’t came for us. I wonder if they are trapped and can’t get out or if they are dead. Rory is never far from my thoughts. We should be married now if things were different. I would be going to the Marine Corps Ball with him. He’d be in his uniform looking handsome, and I’d be in a dress, smiling on his arm. I’d be pregnant and waiting for him to come home from deployment if things were different. Now, I’m here with his family, which I’m grateful for, don’t get me wrong, in another country, feeling like I’m in limbo. Don’t you feel the same with Daryl?”

            Caitlin took a deep breath, looking out across the pasture, over the heads of the cattle and sheep. “If things were different, Daryl would be waiting for me to come home from deployment. He’d be dolled up in a suit or tux of sorts and going to the Navy Ball with me. Could you see him in a suit or a tux? We would be married; maybe I would be out of the Navy and working in hospital somewhere. You just don’t know, and we can’t give up hope that they will find their way home. Daryl’s a man of his word, and he knows I will hold him to it.”

Beth giggled at the thought of Daryl in a suit or a tux at a military function with Caitlin, she just really couldn’t see him doing it, but he would for Caitlin, because he loved her so much. Those weeks with Caitlin had changed him from an emotionless, wreck less, against the world on his own, man to someone who could feel, could care for others and could love others. Beth had grown to like him even more after he met Caitlin.

Beth had fallen in love with Caitlin’s brisk, rough tough Marine of a brother, Rory. But under it all, behind closed doors, for Beth alone; he was tender, caring and considerate. He had brought Beth back from the brink, and made her stronger than she ever thought she could be. When she thought she could never love again after losing her family, Rory taught her what love was.

* * *

 

Caitlin left Beth to go back in the house. As she stepped in the door she heard the baby crying upstairs. Caitlin crept into the nursery, reaching into the crib and pulling the baby out.

“Ach, wee laddie are ye hungry? A wet diaper eh? Mommy will take care of you, don’t you worry.” Caitlin cooed over her son, who looked up at her with the same deep blue eyes his father used to look at her with. Caitlin’s heart caught in her throat, Daryl was never far from her thoughts. Caitlin changed the boy’s diaper, putting him back into the crib as she tidied up. Caitlin hummed a little to herself as she picked up her son, setting down in the rocking chair with him in the nursery. Caitlin carefully uncovered herself as the baby rooted for her nipple. “Easy son, you’re eating for Ireland! Mommy’s still a bit sore!” Caitlin continued to hum as she rocked in the chair, feeding her miracle.

The pregnancy hadn’t been without issue, she had been on bed rest for the last quarter as Caitlin had started to spot. The doctors had told her due to her stabbing injury to her abdomen that getting pregnant, much less carrying it to term would be a miracle in itself and not without hardship. Caitlin had endured it all, for this perfect little man in her arms. Caitlin heard the light footsteps in the hall, but she wasn’t worried about reaching for a weapon. Ireland was safe, Ireland wasn’t infected.

Daryl walked quietly through the house; he had seen Beth run for Rory and him. Rory limped as quickly as he could, Beth taking him down to the ground. Paddy had come outside to see what the noise was all about, finding Rory and Daryl standing in the front yard. Paddy walked right up to Daryl, shaking his head. “Damn glad to see you son. Caitie will be tickled to see you as well. She’s upstairs, be quiet and surprise her.” Paddy clapped Daryl on the back as Daryl headed into the house.

Daryl passed each door in the house, peeking in each room as he went along. The bedrooms were upstairs; Daryl crept up the stairs, peeking in the doors. His curiosity got the best of him when he heard gentle humming from the far bedroom on the left. Daryl’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Caitlin feeding a baby wrapped up in her arms. Rage boiled in him, why the hell was his mate feeding a baby? Thoughts swirled in his mind, of killing the man that had touched his mate. He leaned against the doorjamb, watching the smile on Caitlin’s face as the baby suckled at her.

Caitlin looked up, seeing Daryl staring at her. She blinked in confusion, and shook her head. “Are you real or am I dreaming?” her voice barely a whisper in the thick silence of the room. “You’re awake darlin’. I promised you I would find you didn’t I? Now I’m home to spend the rest of my life with you.” Daryl crossed the room, standing in front of Caitlin. He reached out to stroke her cheek, as Caitlin turned her face into his hand, her tears falling between his fingers. “I never gave up hope you’d find your way back to me Daryl. I love you so much.” “I know darlin’.” Caitlin covered herself carefully, getting out of the rocking chair. Daryl stepped back, as Caitlin held the baby out to him.

Daryl gingerly took the bundle from her, as the baby’s eyes opened. It was as if he was looking into his own eyes. “What’s his name?” Daryl questioned carefully. “Sean, his name is Sean and he’s your son Daryl.” Caitlin could see the recognition in Daryl’s eyes, “My son? Ya mean ya left Virginia pregnant? I thought ya couldn’t because of your wound?” “Yes your son and you gave me this miracle. Thank you for giving me, us, this life.” Daryl pulled Caitlin into his chest, “How did you get here? Did Rory come with you? Where’s Rick and Carl?” Daryl sat down in the rocker with Sean cuddled into his chest.

“Rory is here, he’s downstairs with Beth. Carl got took down by walkers. Rick flipped out and yelled at us to move on, to leave him, that he’d cover us. Rory and I took off. We made it out to the pier; I saw your truck and your note. I took your phone and we jumped in a boat together, me and Rory. We ran out of fuel somewhere between here and the US. Got picked up by a British Navy ship. Rory had enough sense to grab all the ID and stuff he had, talked our way through it. Told them I was his brother in law, that I was married to ya and we were trying to get home from the US. They brought us over, put us in quarantine until they checked our story and checked us over for infection. We were in London for ten months before they turned us loose.  We been walking and hitching rides since then to make our way home to Beth and ya. I’m just glad I’m home here with you. All that’s behind us now, I just want to rest and start over with you. Caitlin I love ya.”

Caitlin stood up, leaning over Daryl, kissing him on the mouth tenderly. “Once he goes back to sleep, lay him in the crib and come to bed Daryl. I’ll be there waiting for you.”

Daryl watched his wife leave the room, his eyes never leaving her body. After three weeks in a brig on a British Navy ship, and almost a year in an observation cell in a London research facility, Daryl was more than ready to be a husband to his wife. It had somehow worked out that papers had surfaced in the system in Ireland that he was indeed married to Caitlin and had dual Irish/American citizenship with a permanent Irish address. Daryl thanked God for small favors, on the magic papers.

Daryl kissed Sean’s cheek gently before setting him into the crib, “You’re a damned miracle little man. I love you and your momma more than life itself. And it’s damned good to be home. Sleep tight.”

Daryl laid the nursery door shut as he followed the floral scent across the hallway into his bedroom, finding his wife laying under the blanket, pulled up to cover her bare chest. Daryl stripped out of his clothes, sliding in bed with Caitlin. He kissed her full and deep on the mouth, his need for her pressing into her thigh. “Baby I ain’t going nowhere till ya make me.” He grinned against her mouth.

“You are never leaving this bed Daryl Dixon.”Caitlin’s eyes burned like emeralds, as Daryl shivered.

“Yes ma’am Mrs. Dixon.


End file.
